Power Rangers: Princess of the Earth
by RangerLove
Summary: Working along side the Dino Charge Rangers, Beatrice helps the team locate the Energems. Unbeknownst to her a source of power calls to her and begins to awakening the mysteries of her past. AU/Dino Charge plus additional ranger teams in later chapters.
1. Intro

Ten thousand years ago, our planet was home to a great civilization ruled by the King and Queen of the Earth. Second in line for the throne was their daughter who was known as Princess of the Earth. Everything was peaceful, until darkness came into power and the great battle began. An army against the King and Queen's reign over the land attacked from all conners of the kingdom. They have come to destroy the royal blood line to the kingdom. There was a legend that states a princess with special powers could surpass all those around her. So the only way to destroy her was to do it before her powers came into play. All seemed hopeless when the King used the power of the Sage Stone. The Sage Stone is used by the royal family to defend peace and happiness on Earth. The King cast a spell which sealed away the forces of darkness. However in return the parts of the kingdom were destroyed and all beings of life were dead. In his last act of bravery the King used the Sage Stone to give the Princess another chance at life in the future. He shattered it so no evil beings of power could get hold of it. Scattered all over the world pieces went to different parts of the world. Now in the present the same evil has come back and is seeking the pieces of the Sage Stone. However they have no idea that someone from the royal family thousands of years ago has come back to defend the Earth. With all that is set into play now is where our story begins.


	2. Powers from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. All rights belong to Saban. The only character I own is Tris. Enjoy reading the story.

Today was the start of a new day for Beatrice Valerio. Since graduating high school her mother traveled to a new city called Amber Beach for a new start in life. Which meant that she would have to work in the same place she was assigned to. The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. The museum provided Beatrice and her mother room and board as a part of the their deal working with them. Beatrice would start her first day of her internship as a waitress at the Dino Cafe. She got up and saw her mother at the dinner table with breakfast.

'Ready for your first day?' her mother asked

Beatrice walked over to the table and sat down with her.

'Not in the least. I know I'm going to make a fool of myself. I don't even know how to cook half of the stuff on the menu.' Beatrice said

'Which is why there will be kids your age that will help you along with it.' Ms. Valerio said

'I don't know, mom. I mean it was hard to move away from home for your new job here. But that also meant I had to put on hold my admissions to college.'

'Beatrice I know its hard. It wasn't an easy decision to make but I made it with the best interest for the both of us. Especially you.'

Beatrice looked up at her mother and was still nervous and upset. However feelings aside she had to go along with this new life. She finished her cereal and got up to grab her gear for work.

'I'll see you tonight.' Beatrice said

'Good luck sweetheart. Give this place a try and make new friends. You'll be happy you did.' Ms. Valerio said

'Okay. Love you. Bye.'

'Love you too baby.'

Beatrice walked out of the apartment and headed off to her first day at the Dino Cafe.

~Princess of the Earth~

Beatrice walked into the cafe and saw that it was packed with customers. This looked like a peaceful environment to work in once she got the hang of it. She went into the back kitchen to put her apron on. She was approached by a girl her age wearing a pink shirt.

'Hello you must be new here. I'm Shelby.' Shelby said

'Hi I'm Beatrice but you can call me Tris for short.' Tris said

'Well as you can see we are having a rush hour. In fact I have to get this order out.'

Shelby grabbed the tray and saw there was no number on

'Should you see what number that is before you take it out?' Tris asked

"It'll be fine' Shelby said

However from Beatrice's view it wasn't. Shelby looked around to see where the food goes to but instead she bumps into a table. A roll fell into the woman's soup but this wasn't any woman. This was Kendall Morgan but her workers called her Ms. Morgan. She owns and operates the entire museum.

'Oops! Sorry!' Shelby said

Ms. Morgan looked up annoyed

'Shelby' she said

Shelby who was embarrassed by the situation went the other direction. Tris left the kitchen to clean up the mess.

'I'm sorry about that, Ms. Morgan.' Tris said

"That's okay. Ms….' Ms. Morgan began

"Beatrice. Tris for short.'

'You're Adora's daughter? The new intern?'

'Yes'

'Hello and welcome to the Dino Museum. I hope you'll enjoy working here and I thank you for kindness.'

'It was nothing. Just doing my job.'

Kendall got up from her chair when Tris finished cleaning up the soup off the floor. She looked Tris in a serious but kind manner.

'No the way you act I can tell you put others before yourself. I'm glad to have you as a member here. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work. Enjoy your first day here Tris.' Kendall said

'Thank you, Ms. Morgan' Tris thanked

Kendall walked out of the cafe and when Tris turned back to the kitchen she had Shelby and a kid in a black shirt staring at her. She walked back to the kitchen.

'What?' Tris asked

'Ms. Morgan was nice to you.' Shelby said

"Yeah so I bet she's nice to everyone her.'

'Not really my lady. Sometimes her stares can stab you straight to the heart.' the guy in black said

'Chase! Don't listen to him.'

Chase went to head out while Shelby was leaving to catch up with him. Tris knew it was a bad idea but she followed them both to back parking lot of the museum. She saw new kid in blue along with the other two kids and Ms Morgan. She hid behind a crate so she could hear the conversation.

'Give me a shot Ms. Morgan! Please! I know as much about dinosaurs as anyone on your crew.' Shelby asked

'For your information Chase and Koda are highly trained museum personally.' Kendall said

Chase and Koda were shown goofing off while the girls were talking about them

'They hide it well.' Shelby said

'You have no idea. But you do have a job to get back to right?' Kendall asked

Kendall walked away with Koda and Chase for a moment. Shelby thought about it she thought now is the perfect time to sneak in the truck. Tris saw this and appeared from the crates.

'Shelby what are you doing?' Tris asked

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tired of waiting for my chance. This time I will go on the dig.' Shelby said

"Are you nuts? You'll get into serious trouble!'

The girls heard some footsteps coming to the parking lot. Tris acting stupid jumped into the truck with Shelby.

'What are you doing?' Shelby asked

'I'm not going to let you get in trouble alone. So I'll be here to keep an eye out for you.' Tris said

'Now who's the troublemaker?'

The girls laughed quietly while they felt the truck start up and drive away. There was no turning back now. Tris and Shelby would be in for the ride of their lives. Little do they know of the surprise that has in store for them.

~Princess of the Earth~

The truck was parked in the middle of the woods. The girls popped their heads out but not too much. They didn't want the guys to see them.

'Well we're on the dig. Now they have to give me a job on it.' Shelby said to herself

'Yeah good luck with that.' Tris said to Shelby

Suddenly they heard a roar and hit behind some crates in the truck. A capped figure searched through the boxes for something. It opened the box that shot out a bright pink light. He laughed and walked away with the box.

'He's stealing it!' Shelby said

'We have to go after it!' Tris said

Tris got out of the truck and ran after the hooded figure

'Tris! Come back!' Shelby yelled

Shelby looked at her coworkers and began to yell for help.

'Help! He's getting away! Guys!'

When they didn't hear her Shelby ran off to help Tris get the box back. The hooded figure stopped and saw that no one was around. Tris hid behind a tree so she wouldn't be spotted. However she saw Shelby crawling to get the box back.

'Hey! Get back here!' the figure yelled

The figure fired at Shelby and she fell to the ground. She ran to help her new friend.

'Shelby!' Tris yelled

'Well another human. Doesn't matter. No one steals from me.' the figure said

'Think again!' a teen in red said

A teen grabbed the box while swinging by on a rope. He landed and helped the girls to their feet.

'Hi I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you Shelby and Beatrice.' Tyler said

'Tris for short.' Tris began

'That doesn't matter. Where did you come from?' Shelby said

'Oh you know. Just in the neighborhood.'

'There is no neighborhood' the girls said in union

'I believe this is yours.'

Shelby grabbed the box

'I don't have to hide. Time to destroy you all.' the monster yelled

Tyler and Tris stood in fighting poses

'What is that thing?' Shelby asked

'Don't know met him in a cave. But he sure wants that box.' Tyler said

Tyler grabbed his backpack to reveal a banana. The girls laughed. He threw it aside and then draw out his boxers. Now the girls were getting annoyed and scare. One last time he reached in his backpack and revealed a shovel.

'You're going to dig us an escape tunnel?' Tris said

'Enough!' the monster said

Tyler used the shovel to block the attacks and then reflected one back at the monster. The monster fell to the ground. The teens cheered but then looked at the shovel to find it melted from the attacks. The monster got up and he was mad.

'You'll pay for that.'

He fired back at the teens who fell to the ground. The box bursted open to reveal a pink gem and a red gem fell out of Tyler's pocket.

'Ah! Two energems! Today's my lucky day.'

Shelby and Tyler went to grab for the energems. The monster fired an attack which Tris saw coming. She rolled away only to see her new friends turning into ice.

'No!' Tris yelled

She got up to check on both Tyler and Shelby. They were frozen solid. The monster then began to approach her. Tris got up and began to walk slowly away.

'There's no where for you to run. You'll end up the same way as them.' the monster said

Tris was afraid. She never thought her first day at work would turn out like this. She never gave into thought on how she would die. However she couldn't think like that. She saw Tyler stand up for her and Shelby. Now it was her turn. She stood in her fighting position.

'One human is not enough to stop me. You fool.'

'I may be a fool but at least I'm a fool with courage. You freeze my friends to get a hold of power which is not yours. You think our world is your own little play ground. Well it's not and I'm here to stop you!' Tris yelled

Suddenly the tree that Tris hid behind start to glow. It peeled back some of its bark to reveal a shard of crystal. Its power glowed the entire forest.

'One of the Sage crystals! It exists!' the monster yelled

'Sage crystal?' Tris said

The crystal then shot towards Tris and bonded with her. All of the sudden the energems shot their powers to Tyler and Shelby. Releasing them from their frozen state.

'What! This is impossible. You broke my ice'

Tris help Tyler and Shelby to their feet. The three looked at their stones. Tyler had a vision of a T-Rex while Shelby had a vision of a Triceratops. Tris had a different vision. She saw a thriving kingdom.

' _Princess!'_

Tris broke from her vision with confusion while Tyler and Shelby were given some type of dino guns.

'What is this?' Shelby asked

'I have no idea. But it looks like this goes in here.' Tyler said

Tyler put his energem in the gun and the stoned gun turned to metal. Shelby did the same thing with the same result. All three were amazed by the discover. Tyler shot at the monster by accident and it fell to the ground.

'Nice shooting!' Shelby said

'Sorry!' Tyler said

'What did you do?' Tris asked

'I just started to spin the gun and it worked.'

The guns then fired out dinosaur heads which were heading for Tyler and Shelby. The heads ate them and transformed them into Power Rangers. Tris was all in shock.

'Guys! You've become Power Rangers!' Tris said

'You look great!' Tyler said

'You too!' Shelby said

'Enough!' the monster yelled

The monster shot at them. Tris was in the line of fire and held her hands up. The attack froze. Tris stopped the attack and shot it back at the monster.

'Tris! You have powers!' Shelby said

'What's happened to us?' Tris asked

'Give what belongs to me!' the monster yelled

'No way!' the three teens said

The three of them went in and attack the monster head on. The rangers did a double team while Tris used her powers to block the monsters attacks. They were able to knock the monster down. Suddenly a T-Rex came and the teens dove for safety. Tyler and Shelby demorphed and the three teens saw the dinosaur throw the monsters away from the forest. It went off and Tyler went to help the girls up. Shelby saw Koda and Chase riding back to the museum in the truck.

'There goes our ride!' Tris said

Tyler stood next to the girls and then Shelby looked at Tyler.

'You had a rope, shovel, you wouldn't happen to have a car?' Shelby asked

Tyler showed his keys and the girls smiled. They walked back to the jeep while Tris stared at her crystal. Her vision showed a kingdom and a princess from long ago. It's new to her but she feels like she's lived this before. She'd keep that part a secret until she figured it out. With that everyone got in the jeep and began to drive back to the Dino Museum. Tyler and Shelby talked while Tris enjoyed the breeze. It was a wild first day at work. Now the only thing left to do is face her mom and her new boss when she gets back.


	3. Past, Present, and Fusion

Driving back to the Dino Museum with Tyler and Shelby made Tris feel calm and happy. Her mother was right. This was a nice place to make friends. Tyler talked about how his dad disappeared ten years ago. Tris knew the feeling of not having a dad herself. She never knew anything about him. While driving back the three teens started talking about the stones they found in the forest.

'Why would these be in dinosaur fossils?' Shelby asked holding the two energems

'Maybe the dinosaurs ate them.' Tyler said

'You aren't serious.'

'Totally. You have a better theory miss di-know-it-all?'

The three teens laughed. Shelby looked back to see Tris holding her stone.

'That isn't the same as ours. It looks more like broken glass.' Shelby said

'Yeah but this glass gave me powers. I may not be a ranger like you guys but I have superhuman strength now.' Tris said

'We both say dinosaurs in our visions. What did the stone show you?' Tyler asked

Tris remembered her vision of the kingdom and princess. It felt like she was there to witness it. However she knew she had to lie so that she could do more research on it.

'Nothing. All it did was glow and bonded with me.'

While driving back they saw a kid in a green shirt and brown coat trying to fix is bike

'What was it your dad always said?' Shelby asked

'Helping is always…' Tyler started

'The right thing to do' the girls finished

Tyler pulled over to side of the road

'Hey. You need any help?' Tyler asked

'No it's okay. All I have to do is stick to the old manual book and I'll be good to go.' the teen said

Just as he said that a truck zoomed by and the force of the wind destroyed the book the kid held. Pages were all over the ground. Now he did need some help. Tris got out of the truck to help the kid load the bike on the jeep.

'Thank you. I'm Riley.' Riley said

'Beatrice. Tris for short.'

'Tyler'

'Shelby'

Once they got the bike secured Tyler headed back on the road. It was a long quiet ride back. You have these kids who just met for the first time in the same day. No one knew if it was a cruel joke or if it was destiny playing with their young lives.

'If I grew up on a ranch. I'd never leave.' Shelby said

'Yeah how cool is that? Cowboys and round ups?' Tyler said

'Yeah more like fixing fences or cleaning pig pins.' Riley said

Tris saw a couple in a car wreck

'Guys stop the car! They need help!' Tris yelled

Tyler pulled the car over and all four teens got out check on the couple. Tris went to comfort the wife while the other three went to check on the husband. Riley looked near the gas tank and what he saw meant danger for everyone.

'Guys! It's leaking gas!' Riley yelled

'We have to get him out!' Tris yelled

Tyler, Shelby, and Riley pushed with all their might but they were having no luck so far. The car started to go up in flames so Tris had to move the wife away if the car exploded.

'Okay. We can do this! One, Two, Three!' Tyler shouted

The three teens pushed for the last time and then their stones began to glow. They were able to use their new found strength to get the car off the husband and into the air. The car exploded and Tris saw a debris heading towards her and the wife.

'Tris! Look out!' Shelby shouted

The Sage Crystal began to glow and Tris raised her arm. The debris stopped in mid air. Tris had discovered a new power. She could move things with her mind. Tris moved the debris over and landed it safely on the ground. The husband and wife thanked the four teens and ran off. all of them took out their stones which were still glowing. Riley had the same stone as Tyler and Shelby.

'Let me guess. You're going to the Dino Museum?' Tyler said to Riley and nodded

~Princess of the Earth~

They all made it back to the museum. Tyler drove to the back parking lot. He saw the two same teens from the woods go behind some crates and disappeared. All four teens existed the jeep and went to catch up with them with no luck. Tyler then saw a dinosaur head and got excited.

'Can you take a quick pic for me?' Tyler asked

'Really? Now?' Shelby said

He threw the phone to Shelby and got into the dinosaur's mouth. Little did he know pulling on one of its teeth opened a secret passageway. He was sucked down and the door closed.

'It shallowed him!' Tris said

Riley got up and pulled the same tooth and the door opened

'Nice'

Riley slid down and the door closed

'Wait! Guys!' Tris said

'This is a bad idea.' Shelby said

'Yeah but you know we have to.'

Shelby and Tris both got up on the crate and into the mouth. They pulled on the tooth and slid down. When they landed they saw a secret room. Filled with computers, fossils, and different rooms for observation.

'Okay. This is just…wow.' Tris said

'It looks like some sort of a lab.' Riley said

They all walked to different parts of the lab

'I've been serving burgers here for a a year. Had no clue this was down here.' Shelby said

'Hey guys! Look at this!'

Tyler, Shelby, and Tris ran over to Riley who was looking at a crystal stand. In the stand held a black and a blue stone. Riley, Shelby, and Tyler held up their stones.

'Their just like ours.' Shelby said

The pink stone went from Shelby's hand to the crystal stand. So did Tyler and Riley's. Tris' stone began to glow and zoomed its way over to the main computer.

'It looks like they're some type of power sources.' Riley said

All of the sudden a creature in a red cap appeared behind them.

'They are energems.' the creature said

'Stay back!' Tyler said

'Who like what are you?' Shelby asked

'My name is Keeper. I assure you I'm quite harmless. Energems hold unlimited power from the entire universe. Long ago I entrusted them to dinosaurs but when the dinosaurs when extinct the energems were lost.' Keeper said

'Until we found them.'

'Yes and the energems have chosen to bond with you.'

'Why would they bond to us?' Riley asked

Then people started to come out through different rooms of the lab.

'Koda, Chase, Ms. Morgan?' Shelby said surprisingly

Tris then saw her mom come from the back door of the lab.

'Mom!' Tris said in shock

'Hi sweetie. Great first day right?' Ms. Valerio asked

'Not exactly. But can someone tell us whats going on here?'

Kendall approached the four teens

'You fought to defend strangers and with great risk to yourself. That's why the red energem chose you Tyler.' Kendall said

She then looked at Riley

'Your discipline and intelligence has given you the skills to protect others. The green energem was very wise to choose you Riley'

She then walked over to Shelby

'Why the pink energem chose you…is anyone's guess.'

Shelby made a weird face and Tris had to laugh at the comment

'Shut up.' Shelby said

'I didn't say anything.' Tris laughed

Kendall then walked over to Tris with a serious look on her face

'What you got was not an energem. But something more powerful than all ten put together.' Kendall said

Tris was stunned to hear what Ms. Morgan said. Everyone looked at the computer base and saw the broken jewel floating on top of it.

'That is one of the five pieces of the Sage Stone. Ten thousand years ago there was a battle and the king of the Earth used to stone to bring peace to all the land. But at a great cost. He shattered the stone so no evil doers could get a hold of it. Five pieces went across the world. Today you found one of the pieces.' Ms. Valerio said

'Wait so you're telling me I found a stone that is basically more powerful than anything in the universe?' Tris asked

'Yeah I mean energems, the sage stone, spirits, and bonding. I'm sorry but none of us are buying any of this.' Riley said

Kendall then looked over at Chase and Koda

'Show them' Kendall said

Koda and Chase walked over to the crystal stand and raised their arms out. The black and blue energems zoomed off the stand and into the teens hands. They began to glow and show dinosaur spirits. The four teens were amazed by this discovery.

'Welcome to our team.' Koda said

'You're officially Power Rangers.' Chase said

'And you Tris are now promoted to helping Ms. Morgan in the base as second in command.' Ms. Valerio said

'What?' Tris said

'Power what?' Shelby asked

'The energems give you magnificent power and the dinosaur spirits give you strength.' Keeper said

'Five energems have been found but five more are still lost. Plus there are four more pieces of the Sage Stone that we need to find. You must use your new powers to find them before they fall into evil hands.' Kendall said

'Wait a minute time out on the field for a second.' Tris asked

'Yeah you expect us to fight monsters. I just went to dig for dinosaur bones not bond to one.' Shelby said

'Actually Tris will not be in the field with you because you don't know half of what the Sage Stone is about. Her new powers can sometimes be uncontrollable.' Ms. Valerio said

'Mom! Are you kidding me? I'm not a child! I can fight in battles!'

'Yes when the time comes. For now you stay and help Kendall look for the stone and the energems.'

The alarm went off and they all rushed to the computer. There was an attack on the city. The rangers went to grab their energems when Tyler's energem had a energy surge.

'Something is interfering with the red energem power.' Kendall said

'Tyler you must stay.' Keeper said

'Okay.' Tyler said

Tyler went to the main computer to help the others while the rangers ran off to defend the city.

~Princess of the Earth~

'This just can't be.' Keeper said

'What do you mean, Keeper?' Tris asked

'Hey we're back!' Chase said

The five teens came into the lab pumped that they had their first victory as a team. However no one could tell anyone what they were doing. It had to be kept a secret to protect the innocent. Chase then walked over to Keeper and sat next to him.

'Keeper. That monster we fought today was not Fury. You said there were no other monsters on Earth.' Chase said

'That monster belonged to Sledge. A ruthless bounty hunter. Millions of years ago he drove me to hide all the energems. Which Kendall and Adora have been helping me find. Now he's made his way back to Earth. He'll do anything to get the energems. Including killing you.' Keeper said

Everyone knew that this was the start of the war. They knew they had to find all the energems and the Sage Stone before Sledge could. However Tris couldn't help but think there was more to the story then Keeper wants everyone to know. With that Tris grabbed her stuff and settled in to her new office below the dinosaur lab. You can say this is one first day she'll never forget.


	4. A Look into the Past

Beatrice was working at her new office in the Dino Base. A week ago she never imagined she would become a superhuman and have friends who turn into Power Rangers. However there was stuff that confused her. Why was she get memories of someone's past life? Plus why did the Sage Stone bond to her in the first place? When she tried to research it there was no record of Kings and Queens of the Earth. Let alone princesses of the Earth. While doing some research Keeper appeared out of no where.

'Woah! Keeper! You scared me!' Tris said

'My apologies. That was not my intention. What is it your working on?' Keeper asked

Beatrice closed the laptop before Keeper could read her research.

'Nothing. Just looking for schools to apply to.' Tris said

Keeper sat next to her and read her face.

'Beatrice you are like an open book. I can tell if you are lying. So can everyone else.' Keeper said

'Fine. I've been researching about the royal family of the Earth. Theres no record of them anywhere. Are you sure they existed?' Tris asked

'They most certainly did exist. The king was my close friend and I was a mentor to the princess.'

'Then why…?

Keeper got up and used his staff to show the events of the past. One scene showed a great battle but Beatrice couldn't see the royal family's faces. She saw the princess running away with someone but couldn't see who.

' _Princess we must hurry! They will come for you!' her protector yelled_

' _I can't leave my parents behind. Maybe if I could…' the princess said_

' _No! That's what they want. You are the one from the legends and you must be protected.'_

The next event showed the queen died using her powers to protect the people of the Earth.

' _Everyone run to safety! Go now!' the queen yelled_

Villains then surrounded the queen. There was no way she could escape her fate.

' _Queen! You knew this was coming! Where is the princess?' the monster said_

' _I'll die before I let you hurt my daughter! It may be too late for me but not for her!'_

The queen raised her staff and used her powers to wipe out all those around her. However using such power comes with a price. She then turned to stone and staff was destroyed.

' _The queen is dead!' another monster said_

The king used the power of the Sage Stone to wipe the memories of those who survived the great battle. Keeper was right next to him fighting along side him.

' _I have no choice. Sage Stone give me the power to protect my people! Give me the strength to end this fight and protect the princess! The power of the Earth will prevail!' the king yelled_

The stone let up with energy and the king used it to end the battle. All beings of evil turned to ash. However he knew that he couldn't let anyone know about the past or the stone. Then he shattered the stone and sent it off in different places. Keeper's staff then stopped showing the events.

'It was because the king wanted everyone to live in peace. If people knew about the battle and waited for the time where someone from the royal blood line to be found then evil would be attacking from all over. They all lived a peaceful life but no one who survived could no about it.' Keeper said

'What happened to the princess?' Tris asked

'No one knows what happened to her. I fear she may have been killed while running off with her protecter. However I made a promise to the king to find the pieces of the stone when the time was right. When you found the first piece that was a sign to let me know it was time.'

'So we need to find four more pieces?'

'Well actually you need now only to find three.'

'Why three?'

Keeper's staff glowed before letting out a piece of the Sage Stone. The stone then flew towards Beatrice. She received new powers and a memory of the past.

' _You betrayed our kingdom! How could you?' the princess yelled_

Beatrice snapped back to reality and looked at the piece of the stone. She got up from desk and put the piece with the first one on the main computer. Then she felt weightless. When she looked down she noticed she was flying.

'Woah! Keeper I can fly!' Tris shouted

'Yes Beatrice. It is your new power from the new piece of the stone. However you will need to stay here and train with your mother and I before you can fight along with the rangers.' Keeper said

Beatrice then flew to the floor and landed on her feet.

'How long will it take?' Tris asked

'It may be for a while but once you are ready you will be able to use your powers to help your friends and find the princess and queen.' Keeper said

'What do you mean? I thought they were dead..'

'The king used the stone to send princess and the queen to a new future. However both ladies have no memory of their pasts. We must find them before Sledge finds out they were reborn. That is where you come in.'

'You can count on me Keeper! I'll find the royal family!'

'I know you will my friend.'

Both of them heard the base door open and four rangers came into the base. Tyler was seeking Fury. Beatrice and Keeper joined the rangers and Kendall to work on an armor mode for their new dino charges. Beatrice knew it was going to be a while before she could fight along side the rangers but at least she could help from the base.


	5. Return of the Caveman Part 1

It was late at night in the Dino Cave. The Dino Cycles were finished thanks to Kendall and Beatrice working overtime. Chase was more than happy to test out the cycles. However no one knew that Koda was asleep in the other room. He came out of the cave with his club and was ready to attack.

'Sorry we didn't know you were sleeping' Ms. Morgan said

'Kendall…Ms. Morgan and Beatrice was just showing us our new Dino Cycles!' Shelby said

Koda looked with caution but did not attack it.

'Come on Koda! Take a sciz!' Chase said

'A Sciz?' three rangers and Beatrice said

They looked at Chase with utter confusion.

'You made that up didn't you?' Tris asked

'Agh…Sometimes I wonder if I'm speaking english to you guys.' Chase said

'Yeah us too.' Riley said

Chase hopped on the bike and showed off all the new features. However when Chase turned on the bike Koda's instincts took control. He hit the bike with his club and that made Chase turn off the bike.

'Relax!'

'Easy!'

'Sorry my instincts say danger!' Kodak said

'I totally get it. Where you were from everything that makes a sound is a threat to you.' Shelby said

Someone's phone went off and Koda turned around and destroyed it. It turned out to be Shelby's phone. Chase was trying to hold back his laughter. Tyler and Riley were in shocked by what happened. However I don't think they were as shocked or disappointed as Shelby was.

'No apologies mate. She totally gets it.' Chase said

'Don't worry Shelby. I'll ask mom if we can get you a new phone.' Tris said

Tris got out her phone but went into her office so Koda wouldn't destroy hers as well. She dialed her mom's phone number and waited for her to pick up.

'Mom?' Tris said

'Hi honey. What's up?' Adora said

'Koda broke Shelby's phone. Is there any way we can use the museum's money to get her a new one?'

'I would have to talk it over with Kendall. Wait…Why aren't you asking her right now?'

"Because Koda is in the other room with everyone and I don't want him destroying my phone as well.'

'I understand. I'll talk to Kendall in the morning and see what we can do.'

Tris suddenly heard Chase talking with Koda about helping him how to ride the bikes. That would mean going outside the museum. She would love to get out and not feel cooped up in her office.

'Thank you Mom. Gotta go. Bye.' Tris said

Tris ran out of the office to go with Koda and Chase.

'What are you coming along for?' Chase asked

'What? I want to help to.' Tris said

'What about your mom?'

'I hardly think that a monster will show up will we teach Koda how to ride. Come on! Lets get started!'

~Princess of the Earth~

Koda was getting on the bike with Chase at his side. Tris was on the other side of the sidewalk to make a finish line for Koda.

'Come on Koda! You can do it!' Tris yelled

Koda started to pedal his mini bike. Chase was on his skateboard riding along side Koda.

'Very good! Smooth! Move nice and slowly! Looking my man…I mean caveman.' Chase said

'Come on Koda! Just a few more pedals to go!' Tris yelled

Suddenly some kids rode by and laugh at Koda for riding on a mini bike. He lost control and crashed. Chase and Tris was disappointed and worried about Koda. Koda was spitting out grass. Chase and Tris went over to Koda to help him up. Chase and Koda went to sit on the bench and Tris went to fix the bike next to them.

'No worries mate. It takes time to figure it out.' Chase said

'It's not just bike. Many things I'm not used to like tv and comb and glass.' Koda said

'I guess this world must seem strange to you.' Tris said

Koda seemed down about the fact he was from another time.

'Hey. Right here right now you got nothing to worry about.' Chase said

Tris looked over and saw her mom from a distance.

'Hey guys. I'll be right back.' Tris said

Tris walked over to her mother and she could tell she was off about something.

'What's wrong mom?' Tris asked

'Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see how things were going.' Adora said

'Well we're getting there. Maybe.'

'Just remember if you see a monster don't fight it. You come back to the lab. I don't want you fighting yet.'

'Come on mom! I have powers and I can handle myself. Besides its a nice day out and I don't see any monsters in site.'

Dora looked up and saw a cage coming straight for Tris. She used her daughter out of the way but Adora ended up being capture.

'Mom!' Tris yelled

'Tris! Run! Go!' Adora yelled

The cage disappeared with Adora inside. Tris looked to see Koda and Chase were no where to be found. The monster then started to approach Tris. Tris was ready to fight until a mysterious fog appeared. The fog shallowed Tris and she disappeared.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris was transported back to the Dino Lab thanks to Keeper. Kendall and Shelby were next to the computers trying to find Koda and Chase.

'Thank goodness. Keeper got you in time. Now all we need to do is find Koda and Chase.' Ms. Morgan said

'Plus my mom!' Tris said

Shelby, Kendall, and Keeper looked at Tris in shock.

'He took my mom too!'

To Be Continued…


	6. Return of the Caveman Part 2

Adora was transported into a cave along with Koda and Chase. However they were seperate cages and there was a boy in Koda's cage as well. Adora worried about Beatrice. Wondering if she got away in time. She'll have to worry about that later.

'Koda! Ms. Valerio! I tried to morph but I can't!' Chase said

'Koda who is that?' Adora asked

Koda looked over and saw the boy was injured

'Are you okay?' Koda asked

'My leg I think it's broken' the boy said

'Koda look! The cage landed on the bike. Maybe you can get out.' Chase said

Koda moved the bike and was able to get him and the boy out of the cage. He put the boy near some rocks to lean on. Then Koda grabbed a long stick and began to rub it against the dirt.

'Good job, Koda. We need to find a way out. But the cave is too dark to…' Adora said

Suddenly fire lit up the room. Koda was able to create fire on the large stick.

'Oh you got to teach me how to do that.' Chase said

'What is your name?' Koda said

'Peter' the boy said

'Peter can you hold torch?'

Peter grabbed the torch while Koda began to examine his leg.

'He needs doctor.'

Chase pulled out his Dino Com and Adora pulled out her cell phone. However there was one small problem.

'Kendall can you hear me?' Chase said

'Beatrice are you okay?' Adora said

No response came from their devices

'There must be something jamming our equipment.' Chase said

'Probably the monster did that. It also means that you may not be able to morph as well.' Adora said

Koda grabbed the torch from Peter.

'Which way?' Peter asked

'The wind will tell us.' Koda said

The wind blew towards South. That means they have to go North to escape. Koda put Peter on his shoulders and held the torch.

'I get Peter out of here. Then I came back.' Koda said

'Okay' Chase said

'Stay safe, Koda.' Adora said

Koda went off and that meant Chase and Adora had to sit and wait. Adora was a nervous wreck.

'You're worried about Tris?' Chase asked

'Yeah' Adora said

'Knowing her I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides she has Keeper to look out for her.'

Adora looked over at a corner

'That doesn't mean I can't worry.'

~Princess of the Earth~

Beatrice kept walking back and forth from room to room. She was wondering where her friends and her mother were. Shelby and Kendall were at the main computer looking for them. Tyler and Riley went out on the Dino Cycles to search as well.

'Tris you keep on walking there will have dug a hole in the base!' Shelby said

'Sorry if I can't help but worry!' Tris yelled

'Tyler and Riley are out there now looking for Koda, Chase, and your mom as we speak. Just sit down and relax.' Kendall said

'How can I Ms. Morgan? Mom pushed me out of the way and now she's gone! I don't know where she is!' Tris yelled

'Beatrice all will be fine. Stress does nothing but dull the mind and body. However there maybe be a way for you to help.' Keeper said

Tris looked over at Keeper

'How?' Tris asked

Keeper grabbed the two pieces of the Sage Stone and brought them to Tris. Tris held the two pieces in her hands.

'What am I suppose to do with them?' Tris asked

'The Sage Stone had wonderous powers. One of those powers was answering prays. Join both the pieces and your hands together and pray for the location.' Keeper said

Tris looked at Keeper and then at Shelby and Kendall. Both of them nodded their heads. Tris looked at the pieces and then went towards the main computer. Joining both hands together Tris closed her eyes and started to pray.

' _Mom, Chase, Koda. Please let me find you. Sage Stone please help me find my family'_

The two pieces began to glow. Tris was filled with tremendous power. She felt she could move Heaven and Earth. Suddenly a location appeared on the main computer screen. Then a call came in a call from Tyler.

'I'm picking up a magnetic field. Can you guys see it?' Tyler said

'Yeah we see it. Tris was able to get a location. Thanks to the Sage Stone.' Kendall said

'That field must be preventing them from communicating.' Shelby said

'Or maybe even morphing.' Tris said

'Riley I'm sending you the location. Meet us at the mountain.'

Suddenly Tris fell back and felt weak to move

'Tris! What's wrong?' Shelby asked

'The stone took a lot out of me.' Tris said

'The Sage Stone works by having a strong heart and will. However without proper training it'll take a lot of energy out of you.' Keeper said

'Is that why Mom doesn't want me to fight? As well as train?'

'Yes. Once you have gathered all five pieces and mastered your new powers you'll be able to fight along side the rangers.'

'I understand.'

Kendall and Shelby started walking towards the door and then looked back

'We'll bring them back safe. I promise.' Kendall said

~Princess of the Earth~

Chase and Adora were still waiting. Waiting to either die or live. Hoping to be found by the other rangers. Suddenly a light green glow appeared next to Chase's side of the cave.

'What is that?' Chase asked

'I'm not sure.' Adora said

'If we were able to get out of here we could find out.'

'Well hopefully someone will find…'

Suddenly there was a loud bang. When the dust cleared it showed the Tricera Zord. It was there to help them escape. Plus when it attacked the cave it revealed another piece of the Sage Stone.

'It's the Sage Stone!' Adora said

'Good work, Tricera!' Chase said

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris waited in her office. Hoping that everyone would come back safe. Especially her mom. She was the only family she had left. Suddenly the doors of the base opened and showed Adora and everyone coming in. Tris ran from her office and hugged her mom.

'I thought I was never gonna see you again!' Tris said

'I'm okay. I'm just glad you're safe.' Adora said

'I'm glad you're safe too.'

Tris pulled away from her mom and hugged Koda and Chase.

'Thank God you guys are okay.' Tris said

'Thank who?' Koda asked

'Forget it. Just be glad we all made it back safe and sound. Plus in the caves we found something.' Chase said

Adora pulled out her hand and revealed a piece of the Sage Stone. She gave it to Tris and Tris began to have another flashback from the past.

' _My beloved Trinity. Let no harm come to her.' the queen said next to a crib_

Tris snapped back to reality

'What did you see?' Adora asked

'I saw the Queen near a crib. It may have been the princess' crib because she said a name. She said my beloved Trinity. I think we need to go by that. We need to look for girls with the name Trinity and research their family's history.' Tris said

'Tris you know that's just a long shot. There could be millions of girls with the name Trinity.' Shelby said

'Would you rather be looking with no clues at all? However we still don't know who the Queen is.' Kendall said

'However they are we need to find them. Tris you'll need to train more to master your powers. You'll be the one to protect the princess and the queen when we find them.' Keeper said

'I understand.'

Tris looked at the three pieces of the Sage Stone. Now they only needed to find two more pieces. Plus Tris and the rangers needed to find the princess and the queen as well. As well as fight Sledge and his army. No matter what they won't stop until the Earth and the royal family are safe from evil.

~Princess of the Earth~

Outside of museum there was a mysterious hooded figure. He watched as Tris closed the museum and walked away. The man pulled up a communicator from his wrist.

'We don't have much time. We may need to act soon.' the man said

'We can't. We have our orders. We must wait.' a woman said on the other end

'Yeah but for how long?' a guy also said from the other end

'Time is not on our side guys. Sooner later we'll need to come into play.' the man said

'Roger that. Return now.' the woman said from the other end

The hooded figure began to walk away into the dark night of Amber Beach. Whatever's going on this was just the beginning.


	7. The Tooth Hurts

It was a normal day in the Dino Lab. Tris wanted to train with Riley. Using the tennis ball machine Tris worked on her telekinesis and Riley worked on his swordsmen skills. The balls began to fire out of the machine. Tris was able to stop two of the balls while Riley hit the rest with his Dino Saber.

'Want to go at it again?' Riley asked

'Sure. The more I train the more I get to fight along side you guys.' Tris said

Tris used the remote to start the machine. Tris stopped five balls and flew up into the air.

'Try this, Riley.' Tris said

Tris sent one of the balls at Riley. Riley hit it back to Tris and she sent it back into the machine.

'You're getting better!' Riley said

'You're not so bad yourself!' Tris said

Tris flew down and hit the start button on the remote. They trained for the next five minutes until the heard a weird noise from behind them. They turned and saw Chase sipping on his soda. One of the tennis balls fired out and hit Riley in the head.

'Oops!' Tris said

Tris turned the machine off while Chase took off his headphones.

'Chase! We're trying to train.' Tris yelled

'Yeah we need to focus. You know how hard that is.' Riley said

'But no offense Riley but you do the same sword move over and over again. Oh Tris you're fine doing your own thing.' Chase said

'Oh gee. Thanks.' Tris said

'Chase I have my reasons okay?' Riley said

'Which are?' Chase asked

Tris and Chase were waiting on an answer from Riley. Riley got tensed about answering but they left him with no choice.

'Look when Fury attacked me to get the green energem I wasn't able to keep up. That's why I practice so that next time I'm ready.' Riley said

Chase got up from his seat and grabbed his skateboard and his drink. He began to walk towards Riley and Tris.

'Look we all want to defeat Fury but the next attack could be different. If I was you I would use your instincts and adapt to anything. So that you're ready for any situation.' Chase said

'Oh okay now you give me training advice. Right. I've never seen you train. Not once.' Riley yelled

'Just because I don't train the same way as you doesn't mean I don't train. I'm going out.'

'Have fun!'

Chase grabbed his energem and headed straight towards the door. Suddenly the tennis machine fired a tennis ball at Riley and hit him in the face.

'Sorry! I thought I turned it off!' Tris said

Tris went to unplug the machine. Chase left in a hurry. Tris went up to Riley to tend to him. She sat him down while she looked at the bump on his head.

'You know Chase can be over the top and too into himself but he is part of your team.' Tris said

'Are you siding with him, Tris?' Riley asked

'No I don't side with anyone. All I'm saying is that he gave good advice but you didn't take him seriously.'

'Your point being?'

'My point is that when it matters most he's always there for the team. At that point he's serious about anything. All I'm saying is give Chase a chance. You might be surprised at what you find.'

Tris put a bandage on his forehead and they both stood up together.

'That should do it. I have to head off to a conference with Ms. Morgan. You going to be okay?' Tris asked

'I'll be fine, Tris. Thank you for asking.' Riley said

'No problem.'

Tris walked out with her stuff in hand and Riley went back to training for an upcoming battle

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris and her mother were walking through the museum after the conference. Adora notices something different about Tris. Tris noticed her mother staring at her.

'What?' Tris asked

'Nothing. It's just you seem like a whole new you.' Adora said

'Yeah I guess being here and doing what do has changed me a bit.'

'Plus you opened your heart to new friends. Hopefully one day when you've trained enough you can join your friends in battle. Even though I don't like it but I know you have a mission to. Not only to fight Sledge's army but to also find the royal family and protect them.'

'I know you think its too much for me but I can handle it. The only thing I'm worried about is not making you proud.'

'Oh honey. You always made me proud. Nothing will ever change that.'

Tris and Adora hugged in the hall. Then they heard something from the Dino Cafe.

'Stop! What are you doing?' someone yelled

Tris and Adora ran over to the cafe and saw Chase and Riley in a fight.

'Oh no!' Tris said

'We need to analyze it first!' Riley yelled

'You always love to analyze things!' Chase yelled

'Yes!'

'Look!'

Chase dumped the trash all over the table in front of them

'Analyze that!'

'Enough! Both of you out of here and don't come back until you sort this out!' Ms. Morgan said

'Actually Riley you come with me! We need to talk!' Tris said

Chase grabbed his skateboard and rode off out of the cafe.

'You can't skate in here!' Riley yelled

Tris grabbed Riley by the ear and dragged him down to the Dino Lab.

~Princess of the Earth~

Riley and Tris were downstairs in the Dino Lab

'What was that for?' Riley yelled

'You didn't take my advice did you?' Tris said

'What?'

'The one where I said give Chase a chance?'

'I tried!'

'That didn't look like trying to me!'

Riley sat down on the stool when Keeper appeared out of nowhere

'Keeper!' Tris said

'I heard you two arguing. What is the cause to all this?' Keeper asked

'I'm just having an off day.' Riley said

Tris went down on one knee and Keeper sat next to Riley

'Quite off I should say for you to hide your true feelings from me.' Keeper said

'It's Chase! He doesn't take anything seriously!' Riley said

'Not true Riley!' Tris said

'Chase's intentions appeared to be the same as yours yet you judge his approach on things?' Keeper said

'It's all a big joke to him. That monsters on the loose and where's Chase he goes skateboard!' Riley said

'Again not true Riley. He gave you pretty good advice this morning when we were training.' Tris said

'Things aren't always as they appear.' Keeper said

All three of them get up when Keeper grabs to tennis balls off the table

'Tell me this Riley. Is it not possible…' Keeper began to say

Keeper throws one tennis ball in the machine

'That two different paths…'

Keeper throws it towards a wall which bounces back and forth from each side of the lab. Then it lands in the tennis machine.

'Can lead to the same destination? Maybe you and Chase are no so different as you think.' Keeper finished

Keeper grabs his staff and walks off. Riley took some time to process what just happened. Tris walked up to Riley.

'Do understand now?' Tris asked

'Understand what? Riley asked

'That even though you and Chase have different approaches on things you fight for the same cause. That's what matters at the end of the day.'

Riley looked at Tris and began to smirk

'You are turning into Ms. Morgan and Keeper every single day.' Riley said

'Hey! Someone has to right?' Tris said

Then the Dino Com went off and Riley picked it up

'I found our cake maker and he's rotten more than teeth! Better hurry!' Chase said

Riley slowly lowered his Dino Com

'Chase found him?' Riley said

'See I told you would be surprised by him! Go! I'll let everyone else know!' Tris said

Riley began to run to the door but turned and looked back towards Tris.

'Tris thank you. You're a great friend and mentor.'

'Thank you and thank you for being my friend too.'

~Princess of the Earth~

At the end of the day the monster was destroyed. Riley and Tris decided to train outside at the field Riley trains at. Both of them were gearing up while Riley told Tris how Chase got his teeth rotten.

'Then he cried a bit while we were battling. It was too good too be true.' Riley finished

'Like I said Chase will surprise you. Just remember to give everyone a chance next time.' Tris said

'No problem.'

Chase rode on his skateboard and landed on the bench next to Riley and Tris.

'Thought I might join you two for a run.' Chase said

'Really?' Tris asked

'Okay!' Riley said

Chase began to switch shoes. Riley wanted to get something off his chest. Tris got up and stood in front of them.

'Chase I owe you an apology. When I was growing up on my family's ranch everyone made assumptions about me and they were wrong ones. I was wrong about you Chase and I'm sorry.' Riley said

Chase looked over at Riley and then took his headphones off.

'Did you say something?' Chase asked

'No it was nothing. Never mind.' Riley said

Riley got up and stood next to Tris

'Like I said. Surprised.' Tris said softly

Then all three of the saw the rest of the team approached them in their gym wear.

'Hey! You were pretty awesome against Cavity.' Tyler said to Riley

'So we figured we should train with you.' Shelby said

'Great! The first rule is no rules!' Riley said

Chase looked at Riley and Riley looked over at Tris. Tris gave him a thumbs up.

'Seriously? In that case I'll ride!' Chase said

'Alright!' Riley said

'So no rules. How can that be rule?' Koda asked

'Just use your instincts…' Riley began

'And adapt to whatever happens!' Tris ended

'Adapt?' Chase said

Chase grabbed Riley's shoulder

'This could be dangerous.'

'Just see if you can keep up hot shot!' Riley said

Riley began running towards another bench. He did a flip high up in the air and landed on his feet. Everyone cheered for him.

'Let's have some fun!' Tyler said

Tris began running towards her friends when something caught her eye. Far near the trees two figures stood there watching everything that went down. Was Tris seeing things? She began to walk towards the direction when she heard Riley.

'Tris! What are you doing? Come join us!' Riley yelled

Tris looked back and the figures were gone. Was it real or an illusion? Tris brushed it off and ran after her friends. No matter what came her way Tris would take it anyway she could. As long as she has her power and her newfound friends.


	8. Story Update

ATTEN: Hello everyone. A few of you pointed out that I skipped a few battle scenes in this story. Reason why is that Tris is not part of any of the action yet. She's still getting used to her powers and getting to know her friends. Once she's able to I'll be writing battle scenes with her and the other rangers. But that won't be for another two or three chapters. I'm having Tris have her first real fight when the Prince comes to take back the Zander treasures. By then everyone will know how deep the secrets this story gets. So I hope you all understand and I'll be updating my story soon. Thank you!

-Amanda


	9. Let Sleeping Zords Lie Part 1

It was a nice sunny day in Amber Beach. Tris and the others were out digging for some dinosaur fossils. They had hoped that maybe there would be another energem buried somewhere. However there wasn't any luck in the search. The boys were digging for the bones. Shelby was working on some theories. Lastly Tris was on her knees praying to the Sage Stone fragments. But for some reason the stone would not provide answers to Tris.

'Looks like you're having the time of your life.' Shelby said

'This is not as easy as I thought it would be. The stones gave me the location of where Mom and Chase were being held last time. But now I'm getting nothing.' Tris said

'Yeah. Something isn't right.'

'Hey girls! How about lending a hand?' Chase yelled

The girls looked at Chase who was getting annoyed by the girls lack of work

'You try being on your knees for two hours trying to get the Sage Stone to help!' Tris yelled

'Okay I'll take that but what about you Shelby?' Chase yelled

'I'm trying to come up with possibilities that might help us.' Shelby yelled

'Help with what? If we can't find the energems here and the Sage Stone can't provide answers then…' Tris stopped

Shelby looked at Tris and ran up to her

'What?' Shelby asked

'Maybe they aren't here.' Tris said

'I was thinking the same thing. Guys walk with us on this.'

The four boys walked towards the two girls.

'Keeper gave ten energems to ten different dinosaurs. We found five of the energems but five are still lost. Those energems will only be found near the fossils of the Pterodactyl, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Plesiosaurus, and Titanosaurus.' Shelby said

'So what does that mean?' Koda asked

'What Shelby is trying to say is we shouldn't dig here because we found the others here. Earth was one whole country before it was split up millions of years ago. So that mean the fossils won't just be from here in America. They would all over the world in different countries. We need to focus our studies on that.' Tris answered

'Tris how do you suppose we go to ever country to search for the energems?' Chase asked

Tyler and Riley laughed at Chase's comment.

'I didn't say it would be that easy.' Tris said

'But I may have an idea that might help with that. Check this out.' Shelby said

Everyone gathered around the tent and looked at Shelby's drawings.

'If we combine the remaining facts of each dinosaur and their energy signatures then we can get a better ground on how to find the energems.' Shelby said

'I'm lost. What does Shelby say?' Koda asked

'She doesn't like getting dirty.' Chase said

'No. What I'm saying is we need to work smarter not harder.'

'The only thing is how would you be able to track it?' Riley asked

The guys were taking sips of their drinks when they noticed their cups were empty. Shelby took her sip and hers was full.

'Hey!' Tyler said

'You finished all our drinks?' Chase asked

'What? It's really hot out here.' Shelby said

'Yeah we noticed!'

'That is why I left my drink all over to the other end of this field.' Tris said

The guys looked at Tris as if she was nuts

'Yeah I'll shut up right now.'

Tris then looked towards here right and saw something in the woods. A hooded figure behind the trees. It went in a flash and Tris wanted to go after it.

'Can't we at least test my theory?' Shelby asked

The guys weren't on board with the idea. Then they all looked to Tris as if she saw a ghost.

'Tris!'

'What?' Tris asked

'Are you coming?' Shelby asked

'Um…You know I'm gonna stay here and do some searching myself.'

'Fine then. I don't need anything from you guys anyway.'

Tris took her chance and went off into the forest. Whoever that hooded figure was she going to get some answers one way or another.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris walked all over the forest. She admired the beauty of the trees and the smell of a past rain storm. There was something about it that made Tris think she felt this way before. Tris stopped in the middle of the forest and looked around her. No one was in site.

'I know you're there. I saw you at the fields last time.' Tris yelled

There was no answer

'Come on! Are you an ally or our enemy? Come out right now!'

A hooded figure from behind Tris raised his hand out and released a powerful yellow beam at her. It was too late for Tris to see it coming. It struck her with a powerful force. Tris thought she was going to die right then and there. However she felt warm around this light. Suddenly her body started to glow.

'What's going on?' Tris asked

'This is your new found power.' a voice said

Tris looked and saw the hooded figure right in front of her. Then she looked down and noticed the light was dimming from her body. She held out her arms and knew something was up. She had a different outfit on and she had belt with weapons at hand.

'What? What's happened to me? I'm in different clothes.'

'Like I said before this is your new found power. You have powerful beings watching over you Beatrice. I'm one of those people. With everyone's help we unlocked your warrior mode.'

'I don't understand.'

The hooded figure then took off the jacket and revealed who he really was. Tris was shocked.

'Oh my…'

~Princess of the Earth~

The boys were returning from their dig and saw Shelby and Ms. Morgan working on a project.

'Welcome home gentleman! Find anything?' Shelby asked

'I found poison ivy.' Koda said

'Well we had a very successful day.' Ms. Morgan said

Shelby revealed a new Dino Charger to the guys

'This is the Ankylo Charger. It runs our new invention, the E-Tracer!'

Shelby put in the charger and activated it. It began picking up signals from the space. Once it was done it should a pin point on a location of where the energy signature is.

'That's the right energy signature. But it doesn't say if its an Energem. It could be a zord.' Ms. Morgan said

'It isn't too far away.' Riley said

'Come on guys! We're going to dig in the right place.' Shelby said

Shelby stopped walking when she noticed something was missing.

'Guys. Are we forgetting something?' Shelby asked

'No I mean we're…' Tyler began then stopped

All of them then had a realization.

'TRIS!' they all yelled

'How could you guys forget her?' Shelby yelled

'It wasn't my fault! Chase maybe sure we didn't forget anything.' Tyler said

'Chase!' Riley said

'Okay maybe I was a little distracted.' Chase started

'YOU IDIOT! HOW DO YOU LOSE A WOMAN?! Shelby yelled

Chase was about to answer when everyone stopped him from answering

'People focus! We need to find that energy signature. You guys go I'll look for Tris.' Ms. Morgan said

'Thanks Ms. Morgan. Come on guys!' Shelby said

The rangers ran out of the base and went to search for the energy signature.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris in her new attire was shocked to see who was in front of her. The figure wore a red suit just like Tyler's but different.

'That's not possible!' Tris said

'What? You thought there were only five Power Rangers in the entire world? Wrong. I'm the Power Ranger Megaforce Red!'

'You're a Power Ranger?'

'Yes and there are others all over the world. However I need you to forget what you saw.'

'What? Why?'

'Because its not yet time for our aid. You are able to handle your own thanks to your new powers. This will help you to find the Sage Stone and the Princess faster.'

Tris looked down and saw her attire went away.

'You know about them? What do you know?' Tris asked

'I can't tell you. I have orders not to.' Megaforce Red said

'From who?'

The Red Ranger stepped forward in front of Tris

'10,000 years ago the King had a council he could go to for advice and for special powers for when the Earth was at risk. One of them died seventeen years ago in the Great War for Earth. He sacrificed himself to erase all evil. Or so we thought. Zordon the original mentor to the Power Rangers was the head of that council. The other is my mentor Goesi. The council is the one who gave you your new powers. But that is all I can say. All will be revealed in time.'

'How can I be sure this isn't a trick? How can I be sure that you're not an enemy out looking for the royal family?'

The Red Ranger demorphed in front of Tris and she saw he was just a teenager.

'You're just a kid.'

'I'm about the same age as you.'

'Barely. But can I at least have a name?'

'Yes. My name is Troy Burrows.'

Troy reached out his hand and in it was a brooch for Tris.

'This brooch is the source of your new powers. When the time is right shout out the call and you'll transform.' Troy said

'Which is what?' Tris asked

'You'll know soon enough. And if you need me or any of us we'll always be there for you and the Dino Charge Rangers.'

Tris took the brooch and took his hand. Both smiling at each other. Tris had a new ally.

'KODA! STOP!' Tyler yelled

Tris looked behind her and heard her friends yelling. When she turned back Troy was gone. He disappeared.

' _Please! Don't tell anyone we met.'_

Tris nodded. She knew she could trust Troy for some reason. Maybe it was because he was a ranger. Whatever the reason Tris hid the brooch in her pocket and ran out to find her friends.


	10. Let Sleeping Zords Lie Part 2

On the other side of the forest the rangers were at the location for either the aqua energem or the Ankylozord. However when they got there things made a turn for the worst. One of Sledge's monsters was there along with some vivixs. There was a big hole in the middle of the battle field. Down there was either the energem or the zord. Right now they had to handle the situation before they did anything.

'You'll get a kick out of fight me!' Stingray said

He kicked Chase down to the ground.

'See! There you go!'

Stingray started to walk away.

'Don't let him get away! He might have the energem!' Chase yelled

'I'm on it!' Tyler said

Tyler ran after Stingray. Riley checked to see if the monster had the energem. Results from his Dino Com said there was no energem signature.

'No sign of an energem!' Riley yelled

Tyler was getting his butt kicked by Stingray when he heard that.

'There may not be an energem but I left a little something for you anyway!' Stingray said

He thew Tyler down and now it was Koda's turn to fight.

'My turn!' Koda said

He threw a kick towards Stingray but he dodged it.

'Not bad ranger! But not good enough!'

He threw Koda up in the air and shot something on his back. Koda then landed on the ground in pain.

'Get the point?'

'What did you do to him?' Tyler yelled

Tyler, Chase, and Riley ran up to Koda to see if he was okay. However Koda starting attacking them. The three quickly dodged his attacks.

'Bye! Bye! Have fun fighting your friend!' Stingray said

Stingray walked away while the rangers fought each other.

'Not cool man!' Riley said

'Koda! Stop!' Tyler yelled

Koda flipped Riley over and under and threw Tyler up in the air. Chase made an effort to try and catch Tyler but Tyler landed on his back. Shelby then joined the fight only to be knocked down again. Riley tried to calm Koda down but that wasn't doing much. Suddenly an energy ball struck the ground and knocked everyone down. When at first glance they saw their friend. Tris had shown up. But something was different to them. She seemed more bravery and had more determination like ever before. Koda stood up and he was pissed.

'Koda! Don't make me fight you!' Tris yelled

Koda ran towards Tris. Ran to grab her but she did a jump flip into the air and landed on the ground avoiding the attack. Tris then waved her hands and did a water attack on Koda. The other four were surprised.

'Since when can Tris fight like us?' Chase asked

'I have no idea.' Tyler said

Tris ran towards Koda and did a low kick to knock him down. Koda grabbed Tris' leg and flipped her down.

'Tris!' everyone yelled

Koda went for a Tris when grabbed Koda and wrestled him to the ground. Tris saw something on Koda's back. It must have been whats causing him to fight.

'On his back!' Tris yelled

Everyone got up and ran towards Tris and Koda. The guys help hold Koda while Shelby took the stinger out. Suddenly Koda stopped jerking and saw everyone on him.

'Koda are you alright?' Chase asked

'Yes. I'm okay. Why you all hug me?' Koda asked

Everyone got up and everyone looked at Tris.

'What?' Tris asked

'Where have you've been?' Shelby asked

'Why didn't you go back to the base with us?' Riley asked

'How can you fight like that?' Chase asked

Tris looked down and remember the last thing Troy said. She knew she couldn't tell anyone.

'I can't tell you guys.' Tris said

'Why not?' Shelby asked

'I just can't. But I'm fine and everything is under control.'

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and something was coming out of the ground. It was some type of animal or machine. When taking a better look Shelby realized what it was.

'It's the Ankylozord!' Shelby said

'Wow!' Tris said

'That is one angry zord!' Riley said

'Look powerful!' Koda said

The Ankylozord then raised its hammer tail and slammed it down towards the teens. Everyone got out of the way in time before being flattened. Then it dug right back down the hole. Everyone looked scared and confused.

'Something is not right.' Tris said

'Yeah. Why would it attack us?' Shelby said

~Princess of the Earth~

Back at the base everyone was seated around each other. While Kendall was looking over the data from the E-Tracer. Adora was in the corner staring at her daughter in anger. Tris would have to deal with her soon.

'The Ankolozord is awake. That means the aqua energem bonded to someone.' Riley said

'You mean theres an Aqua Power Ranger out there?' Shelby said

'That is correct but he may not know we exist. Or may have chosen for some reason not to join us yet. What is important now is the Ankolozord. It shares the aqua energem's power and would not normally attack us.' Keeper said

Koda then looks at the stinger that was on his back. He pointed at it while standing up.

'Maybe monster sting word. Like it sting me.' Koda said

'That would explain it.' Tyler said

'Well if so then we need to remove the stinger.' Riley said

'Good luck. Did you see the size of that thing?' Chase said

Shelby thought it over and she knew what she had to do. She got up from her chair.

'I'll do it.' Shelby said

'No way! It's too dangerous!' Tyler said

'Are you crazy, Shelby? That thing will destroy you on site!' Tris said

'Someone has to do it. Besides its my stupid E-Tracer that somehow screwed up and gave away the zord's location to Sledge.'

'Actually your device worked brilliantly. Sledge got the location of the zord because I didn't encrypt the E-Tracer's code. It's my fault we lost control of the Ankolozord. Somehow I'll find a solution.' Kendall said

Kendall walked away and left everyone at the base. Shelby feeling bad for her went after Kendall. Tyler wanted to go but Tris grabbed his arm.

'It's best you leave it to them.' Tris said

'I know. It's just I'm worried.' Tyler said

'So are we but we need to be around just incase something happens.'

'What is this 'we' you're speaking of, Beatrice?' Adora said

Adora walked over to her daughter. Stood right in between Tris and Tyler.

'You know what I mean. We need to be on guard just in case…' Tris said

'No the rangers need to be on guard. You need to keep on training and staying out of danger.' Adora said

'Mom! Are you still serious about that. I can take care of myself.' Tris said

Chase came in between the two ladies to settle the situation.

'Ms. Valerio. I'm not here to take sides but Tris can really fight for herself.' Chase said

'He's right. You should have seen the way she fought out there today.' Riley said

'She save my life.' Koda said

'It's not about that. It's about our enemies going after the Sage Stone.' Adora said

'What about it? I can protect it and use its powers to fight.' Tris said

'Beatrice. They can still take it away. The only way they can is by killing you.'

Everyone looked at Adora in shocked. None more shocked than Tris was. Keeper walked up to Tris.

'Tris it's the same with the energems. The only way the powers can be taken away if by surrendering them or someone killing you.' Keeper said

'None of you thought to tell me this like I don't when I bonded with it?!' Tris yelled

'There were many times I wanted to but I was trying to protect you.' Adora said

'Protect me from what? From endless battles or possibly my own death?'

Tris pulled out the brooch that kept some of the Sage Stone crystals together. She looked at it with anger and suddenly ran out of the base.

'Tris wait!' Adora yelled

'Tris!'

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris kept on running and running through the forest. She fell over a hill and rolled down it. She then laid on the ground crying. Tris never thought she would sign her own death warrant. She looked at the brooch.

'This stone is the reason the royal family is dead and because of it history is trying to repeat itself. Maybe its best if this was destroyed. No one would be hurt and there would be peace.' Tris whispered

She took the pieces out of the brooch and stood on top of a stone. She was about to smash them into pieces when she heard a voice. She stopped in midair and ran towards the screams. She hid behind a tree and saw Kendall defending herself against vivix. She was easily knocked over by Stingray. Tris froze she wanted to go save her but thought of what was said hours before. She knew enemies would be after the Sage Stone and try to kill her as well. However she started to have flashbacks…

' _I hope you'll enjoy working here and I thank you for kindness.' Kendall said_

' _It was nothing. Just doing my job.' Tris said_

' _No the way you act I can tell you put others before yourself. I'm glad to have you as a member here._

Then she started to have flashbacks of her friends. Her new friends she cherished so dearly…

' _What are you doing?' Shelby asked_

' _I'm not going to let you get in trouble alone. So I'll be here to keep an eye out for you.' Tris said_

' _Now who's the troublemaker?'_

And another…

' _A Sciz?' three rangers and Beatrice said_

 _They looked at Chase with utter confusion._

' _You made that up didn't you?' Tris asked_

' _Agh…Sometimes I wonder if I'm speaking english to you guys.' Chase said_

And another…

' _Tris thank you. You're a great friend and mentor.' Riley said_

' _Thank you and thank you for being my friend too.' Tris said_

Tris knew she had fears. One was death. The other one was losing the ones she loved. Her mom, friends, and mentors. Not to mention other rangers out there. There to guide her and stand beside her. She took a step out and looked at her brooch.

'I know I'm afraid of dying but I know I don't want to lose anyone I care about. Someone has to fight and save the world along side the rangers. I'm that one.' Tris said

She ran towards Kendall and kneeled beside her.

'Tris! What are you doing here?' Kendall said

'Never mind that! I'm here to help.' Tris said

'How?'

She smiled at Kendall and then stood up to protect her from the monsters.

'Little missy came all by herself.' Stingray said

'Not so smart of you.' Curio said

'Wrong! It's not smart to attack my boss and mentor when she can't defend herself. As for the rest you are going to regret every meeting me.' Tris yelled

She pulled out her brooch and looked at it and remembered what Troy said…

' _When the time is right shout out the call and you'll transform.' Troy said_

' _Which is what?' Tris asked_

' _You'll know soon enough.'_

She lifted her brooch to the sky and knew the words she had to say.

'Terra Nova! Sage Powers Awaken!' Tris yelled

A bright light blinded Kendall and the monsters in front of them. Tris then began transforming into a fighter. Her outfit was a green jump suit with a skirt attached to it. Attached to the skirt was a belt with a sword. She had gloves on with a communicator on her left wrist. Green fancy boots on her feet. Her hair became a solid black color and the top of her forehead was the Earth Terra symbol. The light disappeared revealing Tris a fighting warrior.

'Impossible!' Posandra said

'What in the world?' Curio said

'Who are you?' Stingray said

'I am the warrior of the Earth. I fight to protect peace, love, and virtue. I banish any wrong doers who threaten the Earth. I am Terra Nova! Tris yelled

'Terra Nova?' Kendall said

'Leave now or you'll regret coming to Earth!'

'You think some girl with a big sword can stop us?' Vivix get her!'

The vivix ran towards her and Tris raised up her hand. The vivix stopped in their tracks. They were frozen.

'What are you doing?' Stingray yelled

'They stuck!' Curio said

'Let's see what you guys are like without your weapons.' Tris said

Tris raised her other hand and caused the vivix weapons to fly up into the air. She clenched her fist and destroyed them.

'This isn't good!' Stingray said

'You got that right! Now you deal with me!' Tris said

Tris ran towards Stingray and began to fight him while Kendall was watching in shock.

'A solider of the Earth?' Kendall said


	11. Let Sleeping Zords Lie Part 3

Tyler and the others went up to Kendall and helped her up. Then they looked to see someone they thought was their friend fighting.

'Kendall who is that?' Riley asked

'Guys that's Tris. She's Terra Nova. Guardian of the Earth.' Kendall said

'How?' Tyler asked

'I have no idea. We'll find out later but for now we need to help Shelby. She fell down a hole.'

'She's down there with the Ankylozord? Oh no! Shelby!'

Tyler ran off to help Shelby

'Can you do an underground scan?' Riley asked

'Yes I can do one from the base.' Kendall said

Kendall ran off to the truck to head back to the base. Tyler was running towards the hole to help Shelby. Tris was still fighting off Stingray. When Stingray saw Tyler run off he kicked Tris to the ground and jumped in front of Tyler.

'You won't get away from me red ranger! Easy to catch easy to sting!' Stingray said

Tris ran up to Tyler for support

'Wanna fill me in?' Tris said

'Shelby is under a hole with the Ankylozord.' Tyler said

'What?'

'Out of our way you over grown insect!'

'You'll regret it if you don't.'

'Look for someone you care about?' Stingray said

'You asked for it!'

Tyler and Tris ran after Stingray

'We help Tyler and Tris!' Koda said

Koda, Riley, and Chase ran to help fight the monsters. Posandra ran up to Chase.

'I think you'll find me a little tougher to defeat?' Posandra said

'Oh yeah?' Chase said

Chase did flip over Posandra

'That was a close one.'

'Can't handle my sweet moves, black ranger?'

Posandra ran up to Chase but he moved out of the way and she fell down. Tris and Tyler were still fighting Stingray. Tris was getting annoyed.

'Okay! I warned you! You mess with my friends and get in the way of world peace you deal with me!' Tris yelled

Tris reached for her belt and pulled out her sword. The sword glowed a bright white light.

'Sword of Virtue! The sword used to protect the royal family and the Earth! Give me strength to fight and help my friends!'

Tris began running towards Stingray. Tyler went over and gave her a boost in the air. Tris began her decent used her final attack.

'Power of the Earth! Sage Sword Strike!'

Tris struck Stingray hard and it destroyed his wings and horns. However it wasn't enough to destroy him. Tris was surprised. She put everything she had into that attack.

'You little ingrate!' Stingray yelled

Stingray blasted Tris with his staff and she flew across the street.

'Tris!' Chase said

Tyler let his guard down while Stingray attack and punched him in the air. Not to mention blast him in the air.

'Easier than swatting flies!' Stingray said

Tyler landed in front of Tris and Chase. Koda and Riley ran up to the group.

'Tyler!' Koda said

'I'm going to knock you flat!' Stingray said

Stingray blasted the five teens and they fell to the ground. All of them were in agonizing pain.

'Defenseless rangers and pathetic guardian! However it does seem interesting a girl would obtain such power. Yet I forget it comes from the pieces of the Sage Stone.' Posandra said

'What are you thinking?' Stingray asked

Posandra looked at the girl and the symbol on her forehead. She remembered stories of a girl who bared the same symbol and had great powers too. She would be perfect to have.

'I'm thinking we give her to Sledge as a wedding gift. As for the rangers sting them all! Let them fight each other!'

'What?' Tris said

The rangers got up and surrounded Tris as a shield.

'You want one of us…' Tyler started

'You'll have to go through all of us!' Chase finished

'Fine by me!' Stingray said

Suddenly the ground shook up and something came out of the ground. It was the Ankylozord and Shelby was morphed on top of it.

'You're done Stingray! You've stung you're last victim!' Shelby said

Shelby jumped and shot the monster from the air and did an awesome landing. Everyone ran up to her.

'Shelby!' Tris said

'Tris is that you?' Shelby asked

'It's me alright.'

'How?'

'Later? But how did you…'

'I got the stinger out of the Ankylozord!'

'Really? You're awesome!' Tyler said

'Looks like you guys are still working too hard.' Shelby said

'Excuse me?' Tris said

'I said guys.' Shelby said

'Next time we work smarter.' Koda said

'I was worried.' Tyler said

'Yeah you should have been. Looks like it was a close call till I showed up.' Shelby said

The monsters started to raise to their feet. Tyler looks at Tris.

'Tris head for the base. We'll meet you there.' Tyler said

'Are you sure?' Tris asked

'Tris they'll be coming after you. From now on we have to protect you. However we're still a team and I care about you.'

'You know I do too.' Shelby said

'Me too' Riley said

'Me too' Koda said

'Correct mate' Chase said

Everyone gave one quick group hug. Tris has never felt stronger in her entire life. With her new team she'll get even stronger everyday.

'Okay. Be careful!' Tris said

'We will.' Tyler said

Tris waved her handed and she disappeared. She ended up back at the Dino Base. There were Kendall, Adora, and Keeper. Tris closed her eyes and her body began to glow. She returned to her normal form. Tris saw her mom and she ran up to her and gave her a hug. She started crying.

'Mom! I'm so sorry!' Tris cried

'No. I'm sorry. I hid the truth from you. To protect you when I shouldn't have.' Adora said

'You only did what you thought was best. I was just scared. Scared of death and you lying to me. You are the only family I have left. If either one of us left each other we'd fall apart.'

'Beatrice. Sweetheart listen to me. I am scared of losing you. But I do have to face the fact that can happen. So I can't keep secrets from you anymore. You're not nine years old anymore and from what I saw on the monitors you can handle yourself well in battle.'

'You saw…'

'Yes I did. You want to talk about it?'

'I want to but I can't. Not now at least.'

'Okay then. Whenever you're ready.'

Tris and Adora hugged again. Suddenly the doors of the base opened and the rangers came through them. Tris ran up to them and hugged them tightly. This was not only her new friends but her new family. She was going to protect them no matter what.

~Princess of the Earth~

At the Dino Cafe the five teens were waiting on Shelby for lunch. The guys really wanted to know how Tris got her new powers. Once Shelby got there I bet she would wanna know too. However they really wanted some drinks after Shelby stole theirs from the dig site.

'So Kendall fix the E-Tracer! Sledge can't steal our data anymore!' Riley said

'Once we've found all the energems…' Chase started

Tyler coughed because a server was coming to give them their drinks. No one can know what they are doing outside the Dino Cafe.

'Once we've found all the energems I think I'll head home. See my mom in New Zealand.'

'I might apply for early admissions to Amber Beach University after all this.' Tris said

'Really? To study what?' Chase asked

'New Media Communications and Public Speaking.'

'Interesting.' Tyler said

Everyone saw Shelby coming and she sat down.

'Man! Is it hot today!' Shelby said

Everyone slid their drinks away from Shelby.

'Very funny.'

'No but your invention is gonna help our search a lot. It's genius.' Riley said

Koda grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

'My grandfather famous caveman. He invent very complicated machine too.' Koda said

'Really?' Shelby said

'It's called wheel.'

He showed the drawing to everyone. Everyone smiled and laughed for a minute. Now the attention was towards Tris.

'What?' Tris asked

'Don't 'what' us!' Shelby said

'How are you Terra Nova?' Koda asked

'Why can you morph like us?' Tyler asked

'How can you morph like us?' Riley asked

Tris looked down at the table and remembered the promise to Troy she made. So she made something up.

'Mom didn't tell you?' Tris said

Everyone shook their heads

'Mom was able to make a prototype brooch. Combine it with the three Sage crystals that we have so far and I can become Terra Nova. Basically I'm a warrior who can manipulate nature. Since I don't have the full Sage Stone I can't use my full powers yet. That's why I wasn't able to defeat Stingray. So the faster we find the stone I'll be even stronger and we'll find the royal family.'

'Say that again?' Chase asked

'Really? No! One time is all you're gonna get now!' Tris said

Kendall came from behind with a big present.

'We crushed it, Kendall!' Shelby said

'Yes we did crush it!' Because of you're recent invention the museum has a gift for you. A fossil of your favorite dinosaur.' Kendall said

'A triceratops fossil!'

Shelby opened the box and revealed the fossil to everyone.

'I don't recognize this bone.' Shelby said

Everyone around her began to laugh. Kendall was about to correct her when Koda spoke first.

'That is poop.' Koda said

'Yes Koda. It's a very rare specimen.' Kendall said

'Dino dung! Ew!' Shelby yelled

Shelby dropped the fossil and it broke into pieces on the floor.

'Now lots of rare specimen.'

Everyone started laughing again and Kendall looked at Shelby with disappointment.

'Relax Shelby! I'll clean it up.' Tris said

'Don't laugh about this, Tris!' Shelby said

'Too late for that!'

Tris got up to get the broom and dustpan when she saw Troy and some other teens at the door way of the Dino Cafe. They slowly walked away promoting Tris to follow them.

'Um…Actually Chase can you take care of it? You can? Thanks!' Tris said

'Wait! Tris!' Chase yelled

Tris ran out of the Dino Cafe without thinking twice. Everyone looked shocked and puzzled as Chase was. However someone has to clean the dried up poop up. Chase went to the closet and started to clean up the mess.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris ran out of the Dino Museum and headed straight into the forest. That's where she first met Troy. She ran for about five minute and then stopped. She waited for Troy and the other teens to appear. After a minute or so they showed up. Tris walked up to them and she shook only Troy's hand at first.

'You didn't say anything to them did you?' Troy asked

'No I didn't. But I don't how long I can keep this secret from them.' Tris said

'I know it hurts but its for your benefit and the Dino Charge rangers too.' a guy in a black hoodie said

'Why?'

'Like I said before we've been watching you. That's not a lie. Some of us are retire rangers but we use our knowledge to protect cities and existed ranger teams. If the enemy knew about us they would attack us at full force. Then there would be no back up for you guys.' Troy said

'So there are rangers in the shadows helping us?'

'Exactly. Tris we'll always be here if you or the other rangers need us but for now that's not the case.' a girl in a yellow tee and leather jacket said

'You could have. When I was fighting Stingray you could have stepped in.'

'Yes but do you remember what happened when they almost took you away?' a guy in a silver jacket asked

' _I'm thinking we give her to Sledge as a wedding gift. As for the rangers sting them all! Let them fight each other!' Posandra said_

' _What?' Tris said_

 _The rangers got up and surrounded Tris as a shield._

' _You want one of us…' Tyler started_

' _You'll have to go through all of us!' Chase finished_

'Plus what did Tyler and the others say to you when he told you to retreat?' a guy with glasses on and a blue jacket on said

' _Tris head for the base. We'll meet you there.' Tyler said_

' _Are you sure?' Tris asked_

' _Tris they'll be coming after you. From now on we have to protect you. However we're still a team and I care about you.'_

' _You know I do too.' Shelby said_

' _Me too' Riley said_

' _Me too' Koda said_

' _Correct mate.' Chase said_

'You didn't need us because the Dino Charge rangers had passion and strong hearts to protect you. They care about you too much even Shelby. Rely on them, Tris.' a girl in denim jacket said

'You know I do' Tris said

'Good. Continue to and sooner or later we'll be at your side helping you guys out.' Troy said

'Until then…' the teens started

'Don't tell anyone.' Tris finished

Tris shook the rest of the teens hands but then she stopped.

'Wait! I know Troy but who are you guys?' Tris said

'Sorry Tris. This is my girlfriend, Emma. That's Jake and Gia. Lastly they are Noah and Orion. Together we are the Megaforce and Super Megaforce team.' Troy said

'Nice to meet you!' Emma said

'Nice to meet you too! Bye you guys!' Tris said

'Bye!' the teens yelled

The teens teleported and Tris looked up into the sky where they teleported off to. It sucks she has to lie to her friends but it was only for a while. Knowing that other rangers are out there watching over us is a great feeling. Plus she's glad she became Terra Nova today. Yes she'll have enemies after her but she'll do her part in protecting the Earth along side the Rangers. Tris started to walk back to the museum with a proud look on her face.


	12. Double Ranger, Double Danger

It was a beautiful day in the Amber Beach forest. The six teens brought the E-Tracer and the new Tera charger to help in either the Tera zord or the gold energem. Riley and Shelby were setting up the machine. Chase was just admiring the flowers and thinking about girls for that matter. Koda was on the watch for monsters in case any showed up. Tris was admiring the forest and its beauty. She decided not to use her powers since they had the E-Tracer with them. Tyler was sitting next to a tree writing in his dad's journal.

' _I miss you so much, dad. I even still wear your bracelet keeping it safe until I finally find you. Today is June 10th. Being a ranger is not easy but we've got a great team. Even though Chase gets distracted by girls sometimes.' Tyler said_

Tyler looks at Chase playing with the flowers.

'Monica loves me. Monica loves me not.' Chase said

The flower petals ran out and Chase look disappointed at first. Then he just throw the flower up in the air and pick up the next flower.

'Oh well. Monica's lose. Tina loves me. Tina loves me not.'

' _He definitely has our backs. Riley is always analyzing things and training. He makes me train harder too. Shelby is really smart and hey I think she's cute.'_

Tyler looks at both Riley and Shelby working on the E-Tracer.

'Okay I calibrated to search the grids from left to right.' Riley said

Shelby got up and moved Riley out of the way.

'No not left to right. I already calibrated it to search right to left.' Shelby said

' _And kind of stubborn. And Koda well you wouldn't believe how strong is animal instincts are.'_

Tyler looked up to see Koda watching everything from way up in the tree. Koda started to sense something from afar.

' _Lastly there is Beatrice but we call her Tris for short. She serious person but she cares for everyone around her. She's a part of our team now as Terra Nova. She's connected to the Earth in a sense.'_

Tyler looked over at Tris standing in a field of flowers. Her hair was blowing in her face and she had a smile on her face. There was no one her to disturb this moment. Then Tyler turned the page to the picture of Fury.

' _I can't stop thinking Fury had something to do with your disappearance. Nothing's gonna keep me from finding you dad. Especially not Fury.'_

Koda jumped from the tree and landed in front of Tyler. That nearly gave Tyler a heart attack.

'Koda! I asked you to stop doing that!' Tyler said

'Tyler you smell.' Kodak said

'I do?'

Tyler reached for his shirt and smelled it.

'No the air. Smell.'

Tyler got up and tried to smell the air. Then the Dino Com went off and that caught everyone's attention.

'Alien Bio signs in your area' Kendall said

'Hey! Shutdown the E-Tracer! We need to get it out of here now.' Tyler said

Tris ran up to the group as fast as she could.

'Guys what's going on?' Tris asked

'We have company coming our way.' Chase said

'Just when I thought today was going to be a calm day. I'll take the E-Tracer to the jeep.'

'Careful. That's irreplaceable.' Shelby said

'Start the jeep. We'll be right behind you. We'll keep watch while you guys load up.' Riley said

Tris and Tyler ran up the hill to the jeep. The jeep had a back case to hold the E-Tracer in. Tris put in it while Tyler put the combination lock on it. Both of them got in front of the jeep. Tyler started up the car when everyone came from behind morphed and ready to go.

'Oh are we morphing?' Tyler asked

The black ranger made a no talk gesture and signaled Tyler to start driving. Tris had a bad feeling about this. Chase was a talkative person. Why was he quiet all of the sudden? Tyler started to drive the jeep.

'Okay. I'll get us out of here. The E-Tracer is safe now you can demorph.'

The rangers stayed silenced throughout the ride. Tris looked at her brooch from her belt. It began to glow. That only happens if a Sage Crystal is near by or if there is an evil presence near by. Tris tapped Tyler on the shoulder.

'Pull over for a second.' Tris said

'Why?' Tyler asked

'Just do it!'

Tyler pulled over the jeep just as smoke started coming out of the front of the hood. Both Tris and Tyler got out of the car to investigate.

'Sorry guys I just tuned her up.' Tyler said

Tyler popped the hood of the car and saw that a wire was cut. That was no accident.

'I knew something was up.' Tris said

'What do you mean?' Tyler asked

'My brooch glowed. It glows only to warn me if evil if present. When the rangers got in the car…'

'What do you mean 'the rangers'? They're our friends.'

'Are you sure? Then why did they appeared to us morphed like that? We would only morph only in a crisis situation. Which was not that case back there.'

Tyler's Dino Com went off and he answered it.

'Is that suppose to be funny?' Shelby asked

'Shelby?' Tyler said

'You just took off and left us.'

'What? I'm looking right…'

He looked to see a morphed Pink Ranger and realized he was talking to Shelby on the Dino Com. The one in front of him was a fake.

'At you.'

Tyler and Tris went towards the back of the truck to see Vivix taking the E-Tracer. They had morphed into rangers. The two teens were shocked. They turned our to see Posandra, Curio, and Dupilcon behind them.

'How do you like my friend's cloning abilities?' Posandra asked

'Posandra!' the two teens yelled

'Now you two are just in the way!' Dupilcon said

The two teens tried to fight off Dupilcon. It was going well for a while. Doing jump kicks and and punches to the side. Tris had to be sure that they didn't her brooch. She can't risk loosing the crystals she has now.

'Fake rangers huh? Nice trick but now you're facing a real one.' Tyler said

'Plus a Guardian of the Earth.' Tris said

'You two are pretty tough but not tough.' Duplicon said

Duplicon blasted the two teens into the meadow. Knocking them both unconscious.

'It wasn't very difficult to remove that annoyance. However I would like to take the girl with us.' Posandra said

Posandra went up to retrieve Tris when her brooch glowed a bright white light. It blinded all three monsters.

'That light!' Posandra yelled

'We can't get near it!' Curio said

'No! I wanted to bring her to Sledge! Forget it! We've got what we've come here for. Let's take our new machine and search for some energems!'

As the monsters disappeared with the E-Tracer Tyler regained some conscious. Even though they took the E-Tracer at least Tris wasn't taken. After that Tyler blacked out again.

~Princess of the Earth~

The four teens found some way to return to the base. Waiting for them were Kendall, Adora, and Keeper.

'You find Tyler and Tris?' Shelby asked

'No. They still aren't resounding to our calls.' Kendall said

'Tris' phone is off for some reason.' Adora said

'We all turned them off to avoid detection.' Chase said

'I'm gonna scan the city for alien DNA.' Riley said

Riley went towards the laptop to start scanning.

'When I talk to him Tyler thought he was with us. However he was with they were fooling him.' Shelby said

'What about Beatrice? Were you able to talk to her?' Adora asked

'No but she knew something was up before Tyler and I did.'

The laptop that Riley was scanning on finally found something.

'Alien bio signs detected in the city complex.' Riley said

'Then that's where we go!' Koda said

'Maybe we should spilt up. I could go back to woods and retrace our steps and see if I can find Tyler and Tris.' Shelby said

'I'll go with you.' Riley said

Shelby and Riley were about to head out the door when Keeper stopped them.

'No! Kendall, Adora, and I will continue to search for Tyler and Tris. You must work together to find the E-Tracer before Sledge can locate the Gold Energem.' Keeper said

'You're right. We need to work as a team. Let's get moving.' Shelby said

The four teens left the base. Adora had a worried look on her face. Kendall went and put her hand on Adora's shoulder.

'I know you're worried.' Kendall said

'Hard to noticed?' Adora asked

'Look if she's with Tyler he's not going to let anything happen to her. She's a part of their team now.'

'I know that. But like I said to Chase before. It doesn't mean I can't worry about her.'

'Understandable. But know in your heart that your daughter will come home to you.' Keeper said

Adora nodded to Keeper and looked at the monitors to search for Tyler and Tris.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tyler and Tris woke up thirty minutes after their encounter with Posandra and the others. Tyler helped Tris up and they looked around to find no one around.

'Anything broken?' Tyler asked

'No I'm fine but they took the E-Tracer. If we don't get it back they'll get the Gold Energem.' Tris said

'Not only that we have to warn the others about the clone rangers.'

Tyler and Tris ran up to the top of the hill. Tris saw Tyler's truck and used her powers to send it back to the Dino Museum. Tyler took out a Dino Charger and powered it up.

'Dino Cycle! Rev Up!' Tyler yelled

Tyler threw the charger in the air and saw both parts of the cycle come from out of the ground. It combined with the charger to form the Dino Cycle. Tris got her brooch from her belt and looked at Tyler. Both nodding at each other they both jumped into the air.

'Energize!' Tyler yelled

'Sage Powers Awaken!' Tris yelled

Both teens transformed and landed on the Dino Cycle and they were heading towards the city. Tris took out her brooch and noticed that the three crystals were reacting. That meant a Sage Crystal was in the city.

'Tyler! There might be a crystal in the city!' Tris said

'Are you sure?' Tyler asked

'The crystals wound't react this much if it weren't true. We need to hurry!'

'On it!'

Tyler sped up the cycle when both teens were getting calls from the base. Tyler answered on his helmet cam.

'Tyler! Tris! Are you there?' Kendall asked

'Yes were both fine.' Tyler said

'What happened?'

'Posandra stole the E-Tracer. They fooled me.'

'With clone rangers. We know.'

'Do the others know?'

'Yes they are fighting them now. I'm sending you the coordinates.'

Both Tyler and Tris got the location to where the other rangers were.

'Got em. Tell them we're almost there.' Tyler said

'Yes and be careful.' Adora said

'We will mom.' Tris said

Tyler continued to drive the cycle when blots of lighting were coming towards them. Tyler dodged some of the bolts but not all of them. The cycle spin out of control and both teens were thrown off the bike. Both demorphed to their human state. Both teens got up and realized that wasn't the end of it. Out of the smoke came Fury running towards them.

'Look what the cat caught!' Fury said

'You haven't caught us yet.' Tyler said

Both teens ran towards Fury and began to fight him. Tyler dodged Fury's sword. Tris attacked with an air kick to the back.

'Too slow!' Tris said

'Why you little…! Hold still!' Fury yelled

Fury ran towards Tris to which ducked and Tyler tackled Fury to the ground.

'You're no match for me! Even with your little helper!' Fury said

'Don't be so sure!' Tyler said

'Plus I'm more than a helper.' Tris said

Tris joined Tyler for a joined tackle but Fury dodged it and knocked Tris to the ground. Her brooch fell off her belt and flew towards the other side of the street. Tyler was knocked down by Fury and his bracelet was taken from him.

'You okay?' Tyler asked

'Yeah but the brooch…' Tris started

'Well what do we have here. Well Well Well this brings back memories.' Fury said

Tyler noticed that his dad's bracelet was gone. Tyler realized he got the conformation he needed. Fury did have something to do with his dad's disappearance.

'Then you did know my dad?' Tyler asked

'I should have known you were his son. With those pathetic fighting skills you're as weak as he was.' Fury said

Tyler got up and started to attack Fury. He was beyond angry. He kicked him to the point where Fury dropped his sword.

'Did you say my father was weak? What do you know about him?' Tyler yelled

'I'll never tell!' Fury said

'Tris! Leave Fury to me! Find your brooch!'

'With pleasure!' Tris yelled

Tyler took out his Dino Saber and Tris ran off to find her brooch. Tris looked under the cars, rubble, and debris. She couldn't find it. Then she saw a bright light coming from the staircase near the building where Fury and Tyler were battling. Tris ran over to find her brooch and she picked it up. She opened it and noticed he crystals were fully glowing. The next crystal was near by but where? Tris got up and leaned on the railing to see Tyler aiming his sword towards Fury.

'What did you do to him? Tell me!' Tyler yelled

'You're father was…' Fury started

'Tyler! Stop! This isn't the way!' Tris yelled

Tyler then got a call from his Dino Com. It was from Chase.

'Tyler we can't hold off on this monster anymore! We've got to use the Dino Spike now!' Chase said

'Fool!'

Fury knocked Tyler into the air and he landed near a car.

'Now to finish you!' Fury yelled

'Tyler!' Tris yelled

Tyler was about to feel Fury's attack when nothing happened. He looked up to see Fury frozen. Tris then looked at her brooch and it reach full power.

'What is happening to me?'

A gold light was emerging from Fury. Then Tris noticed that light had the Sage Crystal. Tris lifted up her brooch and pointed towards Fury. The brooch shot a beam of light that hit Fury and the gold light. Fury was fighting to regain control of his body. Tris needed more time to get the crystal out.

'What is that?' Tyler asked

'Tyler! The crystal is inside that weird light!' Tris yelled

'It is?'

'Grab it!'

Tyler made his approach towards Fury and touched the gold light to get the crystal.

'No! I'm in control!' Fury yelled

Fury tried to fight off the gold light and was able to regain control of his body. Just when he did the crystal fell to the ground. Tyler was flown back towards the car and Tris lost control of her brooch. Tris got up and noticed Tyler doesn't have the crystal but Fury does.

'You may have beaten me but thanks to you we have a piece of the sage stone.' Fury said

'No!' Tyler said

'We'll have the rest soon!'

Fury disappeared in a flash. Tris fell to her knees. She lost one of the crystals to the enemy. Now there was only one left to find. But even if she finds it she can't complete the Sage Stone now. Tris got a call from her brooch.

'Beatrice! Are you okay?' Adora asked

'Yeah. But Fury…he took the sage crystal.' Tris said

'Oh no! Get back to the Dino Lab. The rangers can handle the rest.'

'Okay.'

At the same time Tyler was getting another call from his Dino Com.

'Tyler we need you!' Chase said

Tyler got up and saw Tris at the top of the stairwell.

'I need to get back to the lab. Can you handle the rest?' Tris yelled

'Yes! We'll meet you back there!' Tyler said

Tris nodded and used her powers to teleport herself back towards the lab. Tyler ran off to find his teammates to defeat the clone rangers.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris and Adora were in Koda's cave sitting in different corners. Tris felt like hell losing a piece of the Sage Stone to Fury.

'Beatrice do you want to talk about it now?' Adora asked

'What's there to talk about? Fury got a piece of the Sage Stone.' Tris said

'It wasn't your fault.'

'Then who's fault was it? I should have been down there fighting with Tyler. Maybe if I had then we'd have the fourth piece.'

Adora crawled over to her daughter and sat next to her.

'But if you didn't look for the brooch then you would be powerless and we'd lose all the sage pieces.' Adora said

Tris hugged her knees together and tried to relax when her mother swooped in for a hug

'Sweetie we don't always win. Sometimes the bad guys have to win.'

'Why?' Tris asked

'Because feeling the loss is what makes you a hero. You learn to get back up again and to never give up. No matter how it may seem you never let anything stop you. Yes we lost today but that gives us more motivation and strength to fight another day. To help find the last sage piece. So be willing to get up after a loss and don't let it ruin your spirit.'

Adora got up and lend a hand to Tris. Tris smiled and took her mother's hand and gave her a nice big hug. Suddenly both women heard the rangers come back. Tris ran out to see Shelby first.

'Shelby did you…' Tris started

Tris looked to the E-Tracer burnt to a crisp. Shelby set it down on the lab table and stood next to Tris and Kendall.

'What happened?' Tris asked

'The E-Tracer may have given Fury the location of the Ptero Zord location and he also got the Ptero charger too.' Shelby said

'As if this day can't get worse.'

Tris walked over to the boys and sat next to them.

'Even if he finds the zord that charger won't have enough power to charge it to its battle mode. Plus they don't have the technology to charge it.' Kendall said

Both Shelby, Kendall, Keeper, and Adora approach the group for a quick group meeting.

'I should have known those clone rangers were fakes. There's nobody like you guys. So you were right, Tris.' Tyler said

'No I was wrong too. I should have said something before we left but deep down I didn't want to believe my worst fear. So this is not all your fault.' Tris said

'The E-Tracer was destroyed but you worked as a team. If you had not then it would be in Sledge's hands. And yes we lost a piece of the Sage Stone to Fury. However Tris if you didn't go for your brooch then all the pieces would be in Sledge's hands as well.' Keeper said

'Keeper's right. We're united. Sledge, Fury, Posandra, they are divided.' Chase said

'That's why we'll win because of our teamwork. Maybe not today but soon.' Riley said

Shelby gave Tyler a nudge because she had something of his.

'I have something of yours.' Shelby said

Shelby's hand had Tyler's bracelet within it.

'You found my dad's bracelet.' Tyler said

'At least we were able to keep one important treasure out of evil hands.' Tris said

Shelby helped Tyler getting the bracelet on. Tris, Riley, and Chase looked at each other and knew what was going on with those two. Koda not so much.

'Thanks.' Tyler said

'No problem.' Shelby said

'When Tris and I were fighting Fury today. He suddenly froze up as if he lost control. I swear it looked like something inside of him wanted to break free.'

'Yeah it was a weird gold light and that's where the piece of the Sage Stone was.' Tris said

'Maybe it's his fun side trying to get out.' Chase said

Everyone looked at Chase with utter confusion. Then all of them look at Koda.

'Whatever it is we take it on together.' Koda said

Koda put his hand out and one by one so did everyone else. All holding each other with happiness and motivation.

'Together!' everyone said

Everyone had a long day and they knew for sure that it was not over. Not by a long shot. Now with more determination Tris will find the last piece of the Sage Stone. Knowing she is not alone and that has everyone beside her. Knowing she would do the same for them.


	13. The Royal Rangers

Today was the day the Treasures of Zander were to be put in the museum. They got the shipment the day before and everyone was excited to see how the exhibit would turn out. However, inside the museum Shelby and Tris were trying to get Kendall to look at some art work a friend of theirs made.

'Come on, Kendall…I mean Ms. Morgan.' Shelby said

'Julian's work is great! Quite frankly I'm not sure why you wouldn't want it on the walls of this museum.' Tris said

'I accept any type of art work but it has to do with dinosaurs. That's one of the reasons I have your photography work up, Tris.' Kendall said

'Yeah but my work is nothing compared to Julian's.'

Shelby grabbed the sketch from Julian just as Kendall was walking away.

'Look at the sketch! It's beautiful!' Shelby said

Kendall stopped and turned around to the artwork. She was amazed by the creativity this young teen had. She grabbed it to get a better look at it.

'I completely agree. Julian your work is terrific but this is history museum. Not an art gallery. I'm sorry.' Kendall said

Kendall gave back the drawing and walked away. Leaving three bummed out teens at the café entrance.

'Thanks for trying but maybe it's not meant to be.' Julian said

'Julian!' both girls said

'See ya.'

Julian walked away from Shelby and Tris before could finish. The two teens felt bad that his work would not get shown to the public. The two started to head towards the loading bay.

'It's just not right.' Shelby said

'I know! That kid is so gifted but no one is ever going to know it. Everyone seems to be forgetting how art is an important part of our culture.' Tris said

'I wouldn't go that far. Ms. Morgan did accept your photography work in the museum.'

'Yeah but that was because it was history photographs. Mainly dinosaur fossils and dig sites. Nothing big.'

'Tris! Any type of art work is wonderful! You should be more proud of what you have accomplished.'

'I am but sometimes I wonder why do all artists have to deal with rejects before they make it to the big leagues.'

'Life is a journey where you will encounter all types of wins and losses. It how we handle it is what counts.'

'No offense, Shelby. You really need to stop hanging around with mom.'

The two girls laughed and they were finally at the loading bay. Tyler got off the truck and jumped in front of the girls.

'So does Julian get a show?' Tyler asked

'No' Shelby said

'That guy lives and breathes for his art. He just needs a break.' Tris said

The three teens walked towards the rest of the gang and looked at one of the signs to hang in the museum.

'Wow this exhibit has the Stone of Zander!' Riley said

'What's that?' Shelby asked

'Well if you believe the legend it started when the knight Sir Ivan found the stone. Supposedly hundreds of years ago the young prince of Zander was being escorted by Sir Ivan. While they stopped to get some water the knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out only to find…'

'Shh!' Koda said

'Koda what are you doing?' Tris asked

'Sounds like big eagle.'

Everyone looked up in the sky to see if there was an eagle. They saw something only it wasn't an eagle. It was Ptera zord controlled by Fury. The five rangers went after while Tris and the guards looked after the treasures.

'You stay with me. You gather everyone around the area into the museum. It's too dangerous out here.' Tris ordered

'Yes Ma'am!' the guards said

The guard went to get people from the outside to get inside of the building. Tris' other watched over the treasures while Tris looked out from afar. The megazrord battle was at hand.

'Be careful rangers!' Tris said

~Princess of the Earth~

It was past midnight and all was peace and calm at the museum. After that megazord battle with Fury the rangers and Kendall had to come up with a way to get the Ptera charger back. But for the mean time everyone was unpacking the Zander treasures to set up the exhibit. Koda took out a Knight's helmet and put it on his head.

'Koda! Stop!' Kendall yelled

'Too late. I'll help him get it off.' Tris said

Tris went up to Koda to see if she can get the helmet off. Tyler went up to Kendall and Riley.

'Our Dino Chargers only last so long. Why would Fury run out of power?' Tyler asked

'Well the ghost light being that's giving Fury power might be getting weak.' Riley said

'But even a small amount of energy from the Ptera charger could still do a lot of damage.' Kendall said

Tyler went up to Shelby who was not so thrilled about the princess' accessories she was unpacking.

'Look at this tiara. It's worth a small fortune. Do you know how many people that could feed? But some selfish princess keeps in a box just so she can wear it to the grand ball. What a waste!' Shelby said

'You know Shelby not all royal families are like that. Some actually care about the people of their land.' Tris said

'Bottom line we need to get that Ptera charger back.' Chase said

Tris was able to get the helmet off of Koda's head.

'Thank you!' Koda said

'Anytime! Just don't do it again.' Tris said

All six teens went up to the crate that had the Stone of Zander in it. When they started to lift it up the crate started to glow.

'What in the world?' Kendall said

'Set it down!' Tris said

They set the crate down when everyone was noticing something else. The energems and the Sage brooch were glowing along with it.

'Our energems!' Koda said

'The brooch too. They're reacting to whatever is in the crate.' Tris said

The glow suddenly went away. Everyone was just confused at the point.

'It stopped glowing.' Tyler said

'Try lifting it again.' Kendall said

When they tried to lift it the box exploded open. Everyone was thrown to the ground from the blast.

'Everyone okay?' Tris asked

'Yeah' everyone replie

When they got up they went to see what was in the crate.

'You've gotta be kidding me!' Tris said

'The Stone of Zander…' Shelby began

'Is the Gold Energem!' Riley ended

~Princess of the Earth~

Everyone raced to get downstairs to the lab. When they got there they found Adora sleeping on the bench.

'Mom wake up!' Tris yelled

Adora woke up but fell on the floor in the process. Everyone went up to help her up.

'Beatrice what did I tell you about waking me up?' Adora said

'Mom this really important! Show her.'

Kendall brought over the Gold Energem for Adora to see. Adora was fully awake by then. She couldn't believe her eyes on what she saw.

'Where's Keeper?' Tris asked

Keeper appeared in front of everyone and saw the Gold Energem in Kendall's hand.

'The Gold Energem' Keeper said

Everyone went over to the testing machine to see if it was real or not. After a few minutes of testing the test proved it was real.

'Amazing! It's authentic!' Kendall said

'Welcome back my old friend. The Gold Energem is bonded to the spirit of the pterodactyl.' Keeper said

'How did it end up with the Treasures of Zander?' Chase asked

'Zander's in Europe. Lots of pterodactyl fossils have been found there.' Shelby said

'If Fury were to have it he would have unlimited power to the Ptera zord.'

'Then we hide it.' Koda said

'Or we can tell Fury exactly where it is.' Tyler said

Everyone looked at Tyler as if he was crazy.

'I sense a plan coming along.' Tris said

~Princess of the Earth~

'Do you think you can get it done?' Tris asked on her phone

'Of course leave it to us!' a girl said on the other line

'Thank you!'

Tris got off the phone with her New Medias group. She joined a New Medias club to help build up her resume for college. Tris went over to Kendall, Chase, Riley, and Koda by the TV.

'Okay. I was able to get some help from my club members. They'll spread the word about the event on every social media site. Did the commercial come through?' Tris asked

Everyone looked at the TV to see their commercial being broadcasted on every station.

'The Stone of Zander exhibit has its grand opening tomorrow! It's rumored that the Zander prince will be making a rare public appearance with his new bride! She will be wearing the stone itself! Come see royalty and more tomorrow at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum!' the announcer said

'Awesome!' Tris said

'Yes! Our fake story make it to TV!' Koda said

'Good job, Kendall. Let's just hope Posandra catches it.' Riley said

'I heard her say to Curio that she never misses an episode.' Chase said

Chase turned off the TV only to hear crashing and yelling from Koda's home cave. Everyone was smiling and trying to hold back their laughter.

'This is the worst!' Shelby yelled

'Now for Phase Two of the plan.' Riley said

'Shelby come on out!' Tris yelled

Shelby came out in a long pink dress with silver high heels and the Gold energem around her neck. Everyone was stunned to see how amazing she looked.

'Wow! You look like…' Chase started

'Like cotton candy!' Koda finished

Tris let out a little chuckle which Shelby heard. After seeing her upset Tris tried to pull back her laughter and stay serious to the situation.

'I can barely breath and my feet feel like their getting chomped off by alligators! No way! I refuse to pretend to be a whiny spoiled princess!' Shelby yelled

'Sounds like you don't have to pretend.' Chase said

Shelby took off one of her heels and threw it at Chase. Thankfully he caught it before it hit his face.

'But Shelby you have to.' Koda said

'Yeah how else are we suppose to get close to Fury to get the Ptera charger back?' Riley asked

'Plus you get to be princess. Not all royalty is spoiled. Well at least to my knowledge. But this is also to save many lives as well.' Tris said

Shelby started to whine about being a princess. She really didn't want to do it.

"It's alright I'll do it.' Kendall said

'Thank you!' Shelby said

Kendall took the shoe from Chase's hand and went over to Shelby to get the other one.

'Before you do that…Come on out!' Tris said

The lab doors opened to reveal Tyler in a price attire with Adora right behind him. Shelby looked starstruck for a minute. Tyler flung his hat at Koda and he ran up to everyone.

'Awesome isn't it?' Tyler asked

'Yeah! Mom I can't believe you did this. Tyler looks awesome as the prince.' Tris said

'Well it's from past experience of costume making when you were in the school play. I remember making your outfit so well. You played so well as the Christmas Shepard.' Adora said

All the teens looked at Tris and she was baffled at what her mother said. Everyone was close to laughing.

'There were not a lot of boys at my elementary school.' Tris said

Shelby grabbed the shoes back from Kendall and went up to Tyler.

'Maybe I should play the princess.' Shelby said

Everyone looked at her as if she was nuts. Just a second ago she didn't to be the princess.

'Just so we can get the Ptera charger back.'

The four teens looked at each other in amusement. No way did they believe that.

'You know Shelby a princess does not have to be spoiled. Her royal position can allow her to do good deeds.' Keeper said

'Exactly!' Tris said

'But for now Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you the Prince and Princess of Zander!' Chase said

Koda did a salute while everyone else clapped for Tyler and Shelby. Hopefully this new plan will get Fury out of hiding.

~Princess of the Earth~

It was the next day and it was the opening of the Stone of Zander exhibit. Lots of people came to attend and see the prince and princess of Zander. However in plain site the two rangers were dressed as normal civilians. Riley was dressed as a secret service agent. While Chase was dressed as a tourist.

'Anything?' Riley asked from his ear piece

'All clear.' Chase answered from his Dino Com

Koda was hiding far up in a tree so no one could see him.

'No Fury.' Koda said

'Remember to stay on your guard. Fury will come and once he does we have to minimize the situation. Don't let Tyler and Shelby out of your site as well.' Tris said

'Roger!' the three teens said

Tris was in the base watching everything from the monitors. Someone had to guard the lab while Kendall was the limo driver. Tris was looking at each camera angle when she saw a member of her club. Tris took out her cell and called her. The girl picked up the phone.

'Everything set?' the girl asked

'Yeah so far so good. I owe you and the others to thank for this.' Tris said

'Don't worry about it. We said if you needed help we would be there for you. You and the Dino Rangers.'

'I know. But I just don't know how long I can lie to them like this.'

'Well it was half of a white lie. You did say your part of a club but you never said who your members were.'

'Yeah the only thing is that one of them is a Power Ranger.'

Tris looked up at the monitor to see Emma Goodall. The Pink Megaforce Ranger. Then see saw the limo coming towards the museum.

'I have to go. But please make sure everyone stays safe.' Tris said

'Always.' Emma said

Tris hung up the phone and saw that Kendall as the limo driver. She went towards the back of the limo to open the door for Tyler and Shelby.

'Oh there he is!' a woman said

Tyler and Shelby got out of the limo hand in hand. Proceeding to walk down the red carpet. Both nervous and amazed that so many people came.

'Can we get a kiss?' a man asked

Shelby leaned over and gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek. Tyler was surprised by the nice gesture she gave him. Everyone cheered for the two of them. Then Shelby saw Julian drawing something in his sketch book. Immediately she came up with an idea and went towards the crowd.

'Excuse me one moment!' Shelby said

Tris, Riley, and Chase saw what was happening from their positions.

'What's she doing?!' Riley asked

'Don't know.' Chase said

Tris switched camera angles to get a better look. Shelby was walking over to Julian. She then figured out what was going on.

'Don't do anything. She's got this.' Tris said

Shelby went up to Julian and grabbed one of his drawings.

'This is gorgeous! I must have it for the castle!' Shelby said

Tyler then grabbed a drawing from Julian's art bag and showed it to the crowd.

'And one for the summer palace!' Tyler said

'Excellent idea! Thank you kind sir! Thank you!'

Shelby and Tyler then walked back on the red carpet and saw that Julian was being swarmed by reporters. Shelby did a great thing but now it was time to get back to business.

'Now what do we do?' Tyler asked

'I don't know Fury should have showed up by now. Make something up!' Shelby said

Shelby pushed Tyler towards the stage. She followed right behind him. While Tyler was giving his speech Tris heard a alarm go off on the monitors. She looked all over for Fury but he was nowhere to be found.

'Anyone see anything?' Tris asked

'Nothing on my end.' Riley said

'Same here. Why?' Koda asked

'The alarm is going off. Saying that alien bio signs is on the museum grounds. However I don't…'

Tris looked back at Tyler and Shelby and saw something behind them. The billboard behind them was designed to depict what happened in Zander 800 years ago. She noticed the figure attacking Sir Ivan had yellow eyes. Tris then remembered that Fury had yellow eyes. Her heart fell to her stomach and figured out where Fury was.

'He's behind the billboard!' Tris yelled

'Surprise!' Fury said

Fury revealed himself and everyone was running off in a street of panic. He destroyed the stage and went up to Shelby.

'Give me the Gold Energem!'

Fury swung his sword and cut off Shelby's necklace from her neck. The energem fell to the ground. Tyler picked Shelby up and behind them were Chase and Riley. Fury picked up the Gold energem.

'With the zord and now this energems you rangers are finished!'

Fury swung his sword and attacked the rangers before disappearing with the energem. The Ptera zord then appeared in the sky. The rangers from below gathered together.

'Did he take it?' Riley asked

'He has the energem.' Tyler said

Fury was inside the zord with the Gold energem.

'Finally! Endless Gold Energem power! Now to power the megazord!' Fury said

He inserted the energem into the slot when sparks started to fly.

'What?'

Kendall and Tris were in the base activating their plan.

'The program will activate in three, two, one…Now!' Kendall said

Tris press the switch to activate the program. From the inside the Ptera Zord Fury discovered what happened.

'The energem's a fake!' Fury yelled

Sparks flew all over and Fury was ejected from the zord. Fell all the way down into the canyon.

'Fury is down! I'm sending you his position. Rangers you have to get that Ptera charger.' Kendall said

'We're on it!' Tyler said

Tris ran towards the door and stopped to look at Kendall.

'I'm going out there too. He has the piece of the stone and I'm not going to lose this chance in getting back.' Tris said

'Okay! Go! I'll send you the position.' Kendall said

Tris ran out of the lab and headed straight for the canyon to help her friends.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris ran towards the valley as fast as she could. When she reached the end of the cliff she saw the rangers in battle with the enemy. She grabbed her brooch and held it high in the air.

'Terra Nova! Sage Powers Awaken!' Tris yelled

Jumped off the cliff and transformed into her attire before she hit the ground. The first thing she did was go after Fury.

'Fury! Not only did you disturb the peace but you also tried to take treasures that aren't yours! I fight to protect peace, love, and virtue. I banish any wrong doers who threaten the Earth! I am Terra Nova! Give back the Sage crystal and the Ptera charger before you regret it!'

'Mere words are not enough to make me leave! You'll never get anything from me!' Fury yelled

Fury ran up to Tris and she did an over flip over Fury and landed right behind him. She landed some punches and sent him flying. She then took out her sword and raised high in the sky.

'Since you like to play with thunder here's a move I learned recently! My guardian planet bring forth the storms and bring down your thunder!' Tris yelled

The clouds began to form and the sky was pitched black. The thunder appeared out of nowhere and struck Tris' sword.

'Thunder Quake!'

She swung the sword down to the ground and thunder flew towards Fury. The ground shook too hard for Fury to move. The thunder struck him and he fell towards the ground.

'That's the game you want to play? Fine!' Fury said

'Tyler!' Tris yelled

'I'm with you!' Tyler said

With his T-Rex Smasher and Chase's Para Chopper Tyler ran up towards Tris.

'Give it all we got!' Tyler said

'Yes and this time I'll help you!' Tris said

'Don't make me laugh! You two are mine!' Fury said

'T-Rex Smasher, Para Chopper combine! T-Rex Chopper!'

'Sword of Virtue! The sword used to protect the royal family and the Earth! Give me strength to fight and help my friends!'

Everyone was in their fighting stances. Tyler and Tris looked at each other and nodded. Both raised their weapons to attack Fury. Fury was doing the same.

'Fury Thunder!' Fury yelled

'Double Blast!' Tyler yelled

'Sage Sword Strike!' Tris yelled

All attacks hit each other and it was a match to see who had the most power. Tyler and Tris gave it all they had and were able to blow away Fury. Tris then ran up to the defenseless Fury and stood over him.

'Give me the Ptera charger and the Sage Crystal right now!' Tris yelled

'You've got no choice, Fury!' Tyler yelled

'You think you've got it all figured out? Even if you destroy me Sledge will still come for the Energems and destroy this rock of a planet!' Fury said

'You aliens…I can not forgive you for what you had done!' Tris said

Fury remembered hearing someone say that years ago and then he remembered.

' _I can not forgive for what you have done!'_

Fury then looked at the young girl and her eyes. Long ago eyes like hers looked at him. Eyes of virtue and hate towards enemy.

'Those eyes!' Fury said

'What?' Tris asked

'Those eyes of yours. They're her eyes!'

'Who's eyes? Mine?'

'What are you talking about, Fury?' Tyler yelled

Fury got up and reach for his bag and took out the piece of the sage stone.

'Give that to me, Fury!' Tris yelled

'No! Because if I'm right…' Fury began

Fury raised the crystal and pointed it towards Tris. Tris began to have physical and mental all over her body. Tris demorphed and returned to her civilian form. However the Terra symbol didn't disappear.

'Tris!' everyone yelled

Tris yelled from all the pain that see had. Then the pain went away and she fainted. The symbol then disappeared.

'I'm right! She's the one!' Fury said

Fury walked towards Tris only for Tyler to stop him.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Tyler said

'Out of my way!'

Tyler was thrown towards the rock bank and saw Fury going towards Tris. Tris opened her eyes a little to see Fury approaching her. She couldn't move and said the only thing she could say.

'Help me.' Tris said faintly

'Windrive!'

'Spin Sword! Sky Fan!'

Fury turned around to see two attacks coming at him. He was hit by the attacks and landed towards Tyler.

'Who did that?' Tyler asked

Tyler looked up to see two caped figures with weapons in their hands. Both proceeded to walk away when Tyler started to yell at them.

'Who are you? Why did you help us?'

The two figures turned around once and looked at him and then walked away. Tyler then looked to see Fury in pain and he started to glow. It was that same light from before.

'No! It's happening again!' Fury yelled

Tyler demorphed while the other rangers tended to Tris. Tyler looked at the light and thought it could be a person inside Fury. Was it possible?

'Do it Tyler! Destroy him!' Koda yelled

Fury was still trying to control the light with no progress. The others were wondering why Tyler wasn't attacking.

'Tyler what are you waiting for?' Shelby yelled

'Is it possible? Dad?' Tyler said

'You will not escape!' Fury yelled

The force of the blast knocked everyone down. Fury regained his strength.

'Nice try rangers! I'll be back! Get me to the ship!'

Fury's guards took him to the space pods and they took off. Tyler looked up in the sky wondering if that gold light was his father. Then he looked over and saw everyone huddled around Tris. He ran up and knelled towards her.

'Tris! Open your eyes!' Shelby said

'Come on!' Riley said

'Please be okay!' Koda said

'Tris!' Chase said

With all the yelling she was able to open her eyes to see everyone around her.

'What's going on?' Tris asked

'You passed out. Fury did something to hurt you.' Koda said

'Yeah what did he do?' Shelby asked

'I don't know but I can tell you that I never want to feel like that again. Did we get them back?' Tris asked Tyler

Tyler nodded his head no to her. Tris felt bad. Right now the team needed to get her to the base. While they were walking away the two figures from before were watching them from afar. They took off their capes to reveal Emma and other girl.

'It's almost time. They'll come after her.' Emma said

'We can't jeopardize the mission.' the samurai girl said

'What do we do?'

'We need to report back to base.'

Then Emma's phone rang and see picked it up.

'Is she safe?' a woman answered

'Yes for now.' Emma said

'She can't know yet. No one can know. We need to be more on our guard for next time.'

'Roger'

The woman on the other line hung up and walked away from her desk. What was coming for Tris? Who is the one out to protect her? Rangers or their boss? Only time will tell.

~Princess of the Earth~

Back at the Dino Museum Julian heads into the Dino Cafe to meet up with Shelby. She was closing the store with the others.

'Hold on. Shelby I had to come tell you and Tris. Where is she?' Julian said

'She's not feeling well. What is it you want to tell us?' Shelby asked

'Ever since the princess saw my sketches I'm going to New York next week!'

Shelby was amazed by what she had done for her friend.

'For my first show! Now they want me in London!' Julian said

'That is so great, Julian! You totally deserve it!' Shelby said

'You and Tris always believed in me. Thank you.'

Julian got back on the phone with his agent to talk more about the London trip. He walked out of the cafe and Shelby felt proud of herself and for him.

'Tris and Keeper were right. Being a princess is more than just wearing a tiara.' Shelby said

Shelby walked out of the cafe proudly and everyone followed behind her. Downstairs Tyler was looking at his photo of him and his dad. The lab doors open to reveal Kendall coming in the lab. Everyone soon followed behind.

'Tyler I've been looking everywhere for you.' Kendall said

'Is Tris going to be okay?' Tyler asked

'Yes all she needs a good rest and good day off. But from what I can tell from before you had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera charger and the Sage crystal but you didn't. Why?'

Tyler didn't know how to answer to that question.

'It's okay. I wouldn't have destroyed Fury either. Not today.' Riley said

'Me either.' Koda said

'You made the right choice mate.' Chase said

'It was the only choice, Tyler. Until you know for sure.' Shelby said

'Know what for sure?' Kendall asked

'That spirit the one inside Fury. I think ten years ago he captured my dad. He's trying to escape. That's why I didn't destroy Fury.' Tyler said

Keeper came up to everyone and spoke to Tyler

'You followed your heart my friend. That is never a mistake. Until whoever is locked inside Fury is free you can not destroy him.' Keeper said


	14. Break Out

It was the museum's reopening day after last week's disastrous plan. Everything had died down and everyone was in the grand ball room to opening the Stone of Zander exhibit. Tris was back to her normal self and joined Kendall on the stage to talk to the public. She saw everyone standing on the sides cheering them on.

'The Stone of Zander was discovered 800 years ago. When a young prince was being escorted by the King's knight. Sir Ivan of Zander. While they were stopped for a drink Sir Ivan discovered the gem stone in the creek.' Kendall started

Kendall stood back and let Tris take the stand.

'However the Prince and Sir Ivan had no idea they were being followed. A fight for not only the Prince's life but the Stone of Zander hanged in the balance. However the monster's blow knocked the gem from his hands and the Prince tumbled away. What happen next is a mystery. After saving the Prince Sir Ivan and the monster disappeared. The Prince found the gem stone and named it after its country. The Stone of Zander. It's been the most famous piece in the Zander royal treasure ever since.' Tris contiuned

Tris stepped back and let Kendall finish the rest.

'Thank you all very much! Please enjoy the exhibit!'

Everyone clapped for the two ladies and they opened up the exhibit to the public. The four rangers were keeping on guard for the treasures. Koda was outside watching guard from a tree. That was until a limo parked in front of the museum. A young man and his guards went inside the museum. Koda jumped from the tree and ran inside to catch up with them. Back inside Tris walked up to the four teens.

'Where's Koda?' Tris asked

'He's out on patrol.' Tyler said

'I see. So how did I do up there?'

'You did great!' Riley said

'I'll admit I had some doubts you could pull it off. Especially with Ms. Morgan up there with you.' Chase said

Tris lightly hit Chase on his shoulder and everyone laughed.

'So what are we going to do about the Gold energem?' Tris asked

'We can't do anything but watch over it. It still belongs to the country of Zander and the royal family.' Chase said

'I was afraid you'd say that.'

'All that matters is that I'll be happy once this exhibit is over. The Stone of Zander will locked up safe in the base afterwards.'

Tris began to starch her face and Tyler noticed the black patch that was on her face.

'Tris what's on your face?' Riley asked

'It's a do it your own facial mask. I did it this morning before the ceremony. But for some reason it's stuck to my hair. Shelby let me borrow hers for the day.' Tris said

'Wait doesn't that mask have glue in it?'

'GLUE?'

Everyone turned around and looked Shelby.

'Okay I should have told you the one of the ingredients was glue. But it's totally safe and can come right out.' Shelby said

'SHELBY! It's in my hair!' Tris yelled

Tris was about to pounce on Shelby when Tyler jumped in front of them.

'Tris why don't you head to the restroom to get it off?' Tyler said

'Yeah soak it in hot water. It was counteract the glue's effect.' Riley said

Tris walked out of the grand ball room and headed towards the restroom. Little did she know that the young man and his guards went inside the ballroom. They stopped in front of the exhibit.

'Collect the treasures!' the young man said

The men went up with their cases and began to collect the Zander treasures. Meanwhile everyone was wondering what was going on. Kendall approached the young man.

'Excuse me? I'm the museum director. Just what do you think you're doing?' Kendall asked

'I'm taking what belongs to me!'

Riley walked up to the young man with the other three teens at his side.

'No! That's impossible. These belong to the royal family…' Riley started

Then Riley looked at the young man from head to toe and realized who he was. He was shocked.

'Starting to get the picture are we? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Phillip the third of Zander. The real prince unlike the imposters who have been masquerading around here.'

The young prince showed the group of teens a latest magazine of Zander Weekly. It had Tyler and Shelby as the Prince and Princess from last week's ceremony. The prince look at the magazine and then looked back at Tyler and Shelby.

'Wait a moment. This is you two isn't it?'

Tyler and Shelby were too embarrassed to even answer the question. However the Prince could figure it out through their expressions.

'It's a wonder anyone mistook you for a prince.' the prince said

Koda came up from behind the prince and tapped him on the shoulder. The Prince turned out in disgusted.

'We mean no disrespect.' Koda said

'And what would you know about respect?'

The Prince grabbed a leaf from Koda's hair.

'Look at you filthy and shoeless. Were you born in a cave?'

'No born on mammoth hunt. Mother could no make it home to cave. Want some?'

Koda reached out with a half eaten apple. The Prince just walked away and went towards the Stone of Zander.

'A knight's bravery is what makes this stone a legend.'

The guard took the cover off and the Prince was about to grab the stone. Then everyone heard the doors open. Tris was coming back from the restroom.

'Shelby! I swear if I lose my hair over this you…' Tris started

Tris looked up to see a young man about to grab the Stone of Zander.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing? That belongs to the royal family!'

'Uh Tris…' Riley started

Tris looked at the man a second time and realized who she was talking to.

'Who might you be?' the Prince asked

'I'm Beatrice the assisting director of the museum. Why are you here?'

'I'm taking back the treasures to Zander. If you were not aware but two of your workers posed as the fake prince and princess of Zander. It has brought shame to my country.'

The Prince handed Tris the magazine and she saw the front cover. Tris was shocked.

'I can explain for what they did. It was my idea.' Tris said

'Tris!' everyone yelled

'Guys shut up! We had reason to believe that someone was going to steal the Stone of Zander. I made the fake one for Shelby to wear. We kept the real one in the museum. Our worst fears came true when that monster came and wanted the stone. So if there is anyone to blame it should be me. But I will not apologize for trying to keep the stone safe.'

Everyone behind the prince was in shell shock. Tris was going to take the fall for what happened.

'She's nuts!' Shelby said

'What does she think she's doing?!' Riley asked

The Prince started to approach Tris. Tris felt scared of what he might do to her. Then he was right in front of her. They looked into each others eyes for a minute. The Prince raised his hand and Tris closed her eyes. She thought the prince was going to hit her, but he reached in her hair and grabbed some of the black spec that was in her hair. Tris opened her eyes and looked up at the Prince.

'What you did was stupid and foolish but I'm glad the stone is safe. I thank you for that. However I can't let this go.' the Prince said

'But…'

'Be lucky I didn't have you arrested. What I gave you was a gift.'

The Prince went back up to the Stone of Zander and grabbed it. Then he looked at the group of teens and started to walk out of the museum. From a distance the group went towards the exit. The Prince rode off with the Gold Energem.

'We can't let them take it! Can we, Ms. Morgan?' Tris asked

'We have no choice.' Kendall said

'Tris what were you thinking? Why did you cover for us?' Shelby asked

'Call me crazy but I wanted to protect the museum and you guys.'

'Look up!' Koda said

Everyone looked up to see a vivix in the tree and then it disappeared.

'This isn't good! Fury is after the energem!' Tris said

'You guys go! I'll track where the limo is going!' Kendall said

'Right!'

The group of teens ran to catch up with the limo.

~Princess of the Earth~

The teens ran to catch up with the limo. Koda had the leading start while everyone was behind him. When they got there they saw the limo pulled over with the monsters fighting the guards.

'Koda and I will save the Prince!' Tris yelled

'We'll take care of these guys!' Tyler yelled

Koda and Tris doubled kicked Fury away from the prince. Tris guarded the Prince while Koda was fighting Fury.

'Where's the stone?' Tris asked

'You're the one from the museum!' the Prince said

'Yeah we can catch up later. Where's the stone?'

'It's here.'

The Prince showed Tris the energem.

'Good. We need to get you out of here!'

Tris looked back to see Koda knocked to the ground.

'Nothing will stop me from getting that energem!' Fury said

'We'll stop you!' Koda said

'Not a chance! But since the girl here is as well I can take two prizes home to Sledge.'

'Not on your life, Fury!' Tris yelled

Fury charged up his sword to attack. Koda saw the hub cap from the car and used it to protect themselves. The blast threw the three teens into the air. They rolled down and hill and stopped near the bottom of a hill.

'You won't escape from me!' Fury yelled

Koda and Tris got up to help the Prince to his feet.

'Come on! We need to find a place to hide!' Tris said

Koda and Tris carried the Prince on each shoulder. They spent ten minutes in the forest to escape Fury. They stopped at a willow tree and they set the Prince down to rest.

'We'll be safe here.' Koda said

Tris sat next to the Prince while Koda stood to keep guard.

'I'm at a lost for words. After how I treated you with the insults. Why would you risk your life for me?' the Prince asked

Koda kneeled down in front of the Prince.

'Everyone has good on inside. Even mean prince like you.' Koda said

Tris let a small chuckle.

'I suppose I deserve that.'

The Prince looked at Tris.

'Is it the same with you?'

'Yes! We fight to keep people safe. People with pure hearts.' Tris said

'I don't think I have one.'

'That right there proves to me that you do.'

Tris smiled and the Prince blushed a bit. Then the three teens heard a roar from the distance. They got up to continue walking away from Fury. Then they saw a giant stone rolling towards them. Koda knocked Tris and the Prince out of the way. Koda was sent flying in the air and crashed to the ground.

'No!' Tris yelled

Then Tris was hit with a lighting bolt which sent her flying and hit a tree. She was out cold. The Prince was knocked down and the energem fell to the ground.

'Surprise! Finally after eight hundred years the gold energem is mine!' Fury said

'Eight hundred years? So your the monster that attacked Prince Collin eight hundred years ago.' the Prince asked

'Yes that prince survived. But you'll be destroyed! However I need to deal with one thing first.'

Fury started to walk towards Tris who was passed out cold. The prince then crawled towards her and shielded her.

'No! I won't let you hurt her!' the Prince yelled

'You want to go along with her? Not too smart!' Fury yelled

The Prince was waiting for the blow when he saw Fury being blasted away from the two. The four teens had arrived and went to protect their friends. Fury disappeared but he still had the Gold Energem.

'Is everyone alright?' Chase asked

'I'm good.' Koda said

'I am too but Beatrice…' the Prince said

The brooch from Tris' belt glowed and her body lit up. It lasted for a minute and the light disappeared. Tris awoke to find the Prince was holding her in his arms. Everyone else was around the two.

'Your highness…' Tris said

'Don't get up! You hit that tree pretty hard.' the Prince said

'Please tell me Fury doesn't have the stone.'

'I let him take it. I couldn't let him hurt you.'

'Thank you.'

'Bad news guys! Fury has met up with the others.' Riley said

Tris began to get up and the five teens had a head start towards their destination. Tris was about to leave when the Prince grabbed her arm.

'You can't be thinking of going to find that monster?' the Prince asked

'I have to. If I'm not out there with them Fury will get away with the stone.' Tris said

'After the injuries you took? You're willing to risk your life over a stone.'

'It's not just a stone. Listen stay here and I promise I'll tell you more about it. You can't follow me.'

'But…'

'Please stay here!'

Tris ran after her friends leaving the Prince behind. The Prince was amazed of how much will and courage that Tris had. Something about her drew to him. He quietly ran after her to make sure she would be alright.

~Princess of the Earth~

'Fury!' Tris yelled

The group of villains turned around to see five teens in their fighting stance.

'Sorry! But the wedding invitations will have to wait!' Shelby said

Unknowingly the Prince was on top of the cliff behind a rock. The rangers had no idea he was there. He saw four teens take out guns and Tris her brooch.

'It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power!' Koda, Chase, Riley, and Shelby yelled

The four teens had morphed into Power Rangers right before the Prince's eyes.

'Terra Nova! Sage Powers Awaken!' Tris yelled

The Prince was shocked to see Tris transform into a fighting warrior. Never has he seen such beauty.

'It's time you gave us back the Gold Energem and the Sage Crystal!' Shelby yelled

'And you might want to do it before you regret it!' Tris yelled

'Same old song and dance but it's not going to be change! We're leaving here with both treasures!' Fury said

'I don't think so!' Tyler said

Everyone looked up to see Tyler and the T-Rex Zord. Tyler hopped down and joined the others.

'Glad you dropped by!' Shelby said

'Yup! With Rexy and a new Dino Charger that Ms. Morgan made.' Tyler said

'Enough! Ptera Zord come forth!' Fury yelled

The Ptera zord was right in front of the T-Rex Zord ready to attack.

'I don't think so! Dino Charger engage! Dino stretch!'

The T-Rex zords head went up in the air and bit the Ptera zord. It feel to the ground.

'Awesome!' Tris said

'It's not over yet! Vivix attack!'

The rangers and Tris began their battle for the engergem and the sage crystal. Tris and Tyler took care of Fury while the others dealt with the vivix.

'I'll finish you both this time!' Fury said

'Come on Fury! You'll have to try harder than that!' Tyler said

Tris and Tyler went in with their weapons swinging at Fury. Fury was able to dodge every swing.

'How about this?'

Tyler and Tris were knocked down by Fury's sword.

'I have you now!' Fury yelled

'No chance!' Tris said

Fury began to swing his sword around for his final attack. Tris and Tyler looked at each other and then back at Fury.

'Let's finish this!' Tyler and Tris said

'Fury Roar!'

Tris ran in front of Tyler and used her powers to deflect Fury's attack. This gave Tyler the chance to attack.

'T-Rex Smash!'

Fury went flying around and landed hard near the cliffs. All six teens were together and ready to battle with each other at their side.

'It's over Fury! Give me the Gold Energem!' Tyler yelled

'And the Sage Crystal as well!' Tris yelled

Fury got up and held the two treasures in his hand.

'Never! They're mine!'

Suddenly the gold light that came out of Fury returned. It reacted to both the engerem and the sage crystal. From far away the Prince was seeing this unfold.

'What's happening?'

'Could it be? Dad is that you?' Tyler said

The gold light was trying to break free of Fury.

'You will not escape!' Fury yelled

However the light detached from Fury which caused a big explosion. It knocked everyone off their feet. Everyone was demorphed by the blast. The light then started forming into a human being. Tyler saw this and ran up to it.

'Dad!?'

Tyler went up to the light which turned fully human and turned him over. However the man he saw was not his father. Tyler started to back away from him while the five other teens and the young man stood up.

'You're not my dad. Who are you?'

'I am Sir Ivan! Knight of Zander!'

'The Knight of Zander?' Chase said

The Prince saw everything unfold. He saw the young knight that he had heard stories about. He was in disbelief.

'Sir Ivan? That's impossible!' the Prince said

Sir Ivan then walked towards Fury with the energem and the sage crystal in his hand.

'Finally! It's my time to morph!' Sir Ivan said

'Those belong to me!' Fury yelled

'Gold Energem! Energize!'

The young knight was then turned into the sixth ranger of the team. The gold ranger.

'Still think this belongs to you?'

Everyone was in shell shock by what they saw.

'Gold Ranger?' Koda said

Vivix began to charge at the Gold Ranger who then began to battle them.

'Leave this to me! I have a score to settle with these beasts!' the Gold Ranger said

Then he jumped into the air and the wings on his back began to flap.

'Whoa!' Riley said

'He can fly!?' Chase said

'Ptera Strike!'

The Gold Ranger struck the ground and the Vivix disappeared before the teen's eyes.

'Sledge will be furious!' Fury said

Fury walks away while Posandra and Curio battle the Gold Ranger but then they were fried by his saber. The Gold ranger continued to battle until the last monster was destroyed. Tris ran after Fury.

'Fury!' Tris yelled

'I will be back for you soon enough! Don't you worry!' Fury said

'I don't know what you're planning but I'll make sure it doesn't happen. You're never going to get your hands on the Queen or Princess.'

Fury began to laugh at Tris' threat.

'What's funny about that?'

'You think you know everything do you? If I were you I would check with that mother of yours.'

'LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS! She has nothing to do with this!'

'You think you know whats going on but you don't.'

Fury then disappeared leaving Tris confused and afraid. She later ran back to where everyone was.

~Princess of the Earth~

The Gold Ranger demorphed into Sir Ivan and the six teens went up to him.

'Sir Ivan! Hello! Welcome to our century!' Shelby said

'You will like it here. I show you burgers!' Koda said

Koda patted Ivan on the back. Then the knight noticed the young prince coming before them and kneeled.

'Prince Phillip! Why are you still here?'

The Prince was too distracted by the knight's presence to answer.

'Sire! I'm at your service! This belongs to the royal family!' Sir Ivan said

He handed the Gold Energem to Prince Phillip. Tris then walked up to them. Ivan then held out the Sage crystal.

'This also belongs to you my lady!'

Prince Phillip and Tris looked very confused.

'Do you know me?' Prince Phillip asked

'I know the royal blood of Zander when I see it. I've been serving my life protecting your family.' Sir Ivan said

'So you truly are Sir Ivan the Knight of Zander.'

Prince Phillip had Ivan stand up in front of everyone.

'The monster didn't destroy you?'

'No. He captured me for eight hundred years. Only with the power of those stones was I able to break free of his grasp.'

'They aren't stone.' Shelby said

The five teens held out there necklaces while Tris showed her brooch with the other Sage crystals in it.

'It's an Energem.'

'And this is a piece of the Sage Stone.' Tris said

'They have more power than you could even imagine.' Riley said

'Millions of years ago ten energies were lost. We only found five so far.' Chase said

'The Stone of Zander is the sixth.' Tyler said

'After that ten thousand years ago a kingdom made a great sacrifice to save the Earth. Then the Sage Stone was split into pieces. With this one we only need to find one more piece and find the royal family.' Tris finished

Prince Phillip was in an awe of everything he heard. Then he handed the Gold Energem to Sir Ivan.

'The Energem is yours to use as you will.' Prince Phillip said

'Trust that I will use it to make the kingdom proud.' Sir Ivan said

Then everyone heard a limo pull up and the Prince walked towards Koda and Tris.

'I'm humbled by your bravery and courage. Thank you to you both! And Tris thank you for opening my eyes.'

Tris and Koda nodded at the Prince and he walked away but not before saying one more thing to the group.

'May you discovery the remaining energems and Sage Stone safely.'

The Prince then left to his limo and headed off. Ivan was also leaving when the group stopped him.

'Where are you going?' Tris asked

"Where? I have been captured for eight hundred years. It matters not what path I take. So long it is the path that I have chosen.' Sir Ivan said

Then he walked away from them. Shelby then approached Tris with a smirk on her face.

'What?' Tris asked

'Don't what me! What was that with the Prince earlier?' Shelby said

'Nothing we just talked!'

'I don't think so! The way the Prince was looking at you!'

'Shelby! Come on! He's a prince!'

'Who's good looking!'

'Whatever! But don't forget that you are still going to get it for what the mask did to my hair.'

'Wait what?'

'Oh yeah! You thought I forgot about that?'

Everyone laughed at Shelby and they started to head back towards the museum.

~Princess of the Earth~

Elsewhere in Space someone was not too happy with Fury.

'Fury! Not only did you lose the Energem but you lost the Sage crystals! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you!' Sledge yelled

'Because I know where the princess is!' Fury said

'What?' Wrech said

'You do?' Curio asked

'I don't believe you!' Posandra said

'Come and see!'

The monsters went towards the monitors and Fury pushed in a few buttons. The an image of a young woman appeared on the screen walking along side her friends.

'Are you serious?! It was her this whole time.' Posandra said

'Oh my!' Curio said

'Fury! How fast can you make your next plan work for this?' Sledge asked

'In two days! In two days we'll have the Sage Stone and the Princess within our grasp!' Fury said


	15. Royal Unveiling Part 1

_A girl in a dress is running through the forest to find her parents. Fire was everywhere and people were attacking on both ends._

' _Mother! Father!' the princess yelled_

' _Princess!'_

 _Her royal soldiers are fighting the enemies while trying to protect the princess. However while they were distracted monsters attacked them all at once. She saw one get stabbed in the chest while the others got brutally murdered._

' _NO!'_

' _Get the princess!'_

 _She started running through the forest to avoid the enemies following her. She made out only to find a herself on the edge of a cliff. There was no where she could run. The monsters circled around getting ready to attack her._

' _The time has come to destroy the royal blood line and the light to our destruction!' a monster said_

' _You will never succeed! The light can never be put out by the darkness! Not as long as the Sage Stone exists!'_

' _I beg to differ on that.'_

 _She turned around to see someone walking towards her. Her skin went pale white. The man was right in her face._

' _How could you?'_

' _I picked the winning side. Sadly it wasn't yours.' the man said_

 _She screamed as he went to grab her._

'NO!' Tris yelled

She shot right out of her bed. Posing in her fighting stance. Once she realized it was a dream is lowered her defenses. She went towards her bed to find that the sheets were soaked in sweat. Tris looked at her hands. They were sweaty too.

'What the heck was that? Why am I having these dreams? Is the princess calling out to me?'

Tris shook it off and went to strip her bed. Once she was done with that she took a shower. After that she went to the kitchen to find her mother had already left. Walking over at the table she found note on it.

' _Took off early. Lunch is in the fridge. Plus there's a package for you near the door.'_

 _Love, Mom_

Tris looked over to find the package near the door. She walked over and picked it up. The return address was from The Prince of Zander.

'Prince of Zander? Prince Phillip?'

She opened the package to find a small jewelry box in it. There was also a note attached to it. She opened the note to read what it has to say.

' _This is for protecting me. You and Koda risked your lives for me. I've never met a woman as strong as you. I look forward to seeing you again when the time comes.'_

 _Phillip_

It just said 'Phillip' not 'Prince Phillip'. She put the note down on the table and opened the jewelry box. Inside there was a gold and silver ring. It had the seal of Zander on top of it. Tris took it out and put it on her right ring finger. She was amazed by it's beauty. She brought her hand near her head and her heart started pounding.

' _Why is my heart pounding so fast? He's just the prince…but...'_

Tris heard a knock on the door. She answered it to find Shelby on the other side.

'Hi Tris!' Shelby said

'Hi Shelby. What are you doing here?' Tris asked

Shelby walked in and Tris closed the door.

'Ms. Morgan asked me to see how you were doing. Oh and why you're late to work.'

Tris looked at clock to see it was 10am. Her shift started two hours ago.'

'Oh no! I'm sorry!' Tris said

'Don't worry about me. Just worry about what Ms. Morgan will say.' Shelby said

Shelby saw the ring on Tris' finger. She took her hand to get a better look at it

'Nice accessory! Who's it from?'

'Um…'

Shelby saw the Zander seal on the ring.

'Is this from the Prince? Girl!'

'Don't 'Girl' me! It's just a ring!'

'No that's a token of the prince's affection towards you!'

'Shelby! This is the Prince of Zander we're talking about. He probably has a girlfriend or something.'

'Yeah or something.'

'Can we talk about this later? I'm going to grab my lunch.'

'Sure. This isn't ending here.'

Tris grabbed her lunch from the fridge and both her and Shelby walked out of her apartment and closed the door.

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris and Shelby entered the Dino Lab to find everyone at work. Tris walked over to Kendall.

'Tris! You're late!' Kendall said

'I know! I'm so sorry! What do you need me for?' Tris asked

'Well I got a call from a trader outside the city. He wants to make an offer in buying some fossils from the museum.'

'We don't have extra fossils in the museum.'

'Not true.'

Kendall and Tris walked over to a wooden crate to find some raptor fossils in it.

'We just have these as extra stock?' Tris asked

'Yeah well we were suppose to put these out months ago but Chase mislabeled the box.' Kendal said

'Figures.'

'I heard that!' Chase yelled

Tris laughed softly

'Can you bring these out to the location?' Kendall asked

'Sure. Where's it going?' Tris asked

'Reefside Museum.'

'Alright! Let's do this! Ivan! Riley! Can you help me with this crate?'

Ivan and Riley used the lift to transfer the box out of the lab. Kendall then looked down to see the ring on Tris' finger.

'Oh! Where did this come from?' Kendall asked

'That's from…' Shelby started

Tris ran to cover Shelby's mouth and threw her in Koda's cave.

'No one important! I'll call you when I get there. Bye!' Tris said

Tris ran out of the museum. Everyone had a confused look on their face. Koda walked out of the cave with Shelby who was limping out of the cave and Tyler went up to her to support her balance.

'What was that about?' Tyler asked

'Why would she shove you like that?' Adora asked

'Because my friends…Tris is in love.' Shelby said

'WHAT?! No way!' everyone said

~Princess of the Earth~

Tris was driving towards Reefside when she started to have these visions of the princess' past again.

' _We need to get you out of here!'_

' _I won't leave without you both!'_

' _Trinity…'_

' _I don't want you to die!'_

 _There was a big explosion._

Tris regained her senses to see a car right in front of her. She slammed on the breaks. It was by inches but she managed to stop her car in time. She began to worry about these dreams and visions she was having. Why were they coming so close together? Tris continued to drive till she got to her location. When she got there she jumped out of the car to find the director of the museum in front of her.

'I assume you are from Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum?' the man said

'Yes! I am the assistant director. Who are you?' Tris asked

Without her knowledge someone grabbed her from behind. It was one of Sledge's monsters.

'Let go of me!'

The man transferred into Fury.

'Fury! What is this?' Tris yelled

'Your time has finally come!' Fury said

'Yeah right! Terra Nov…'

'I don't think so!'

He grabbed Tris' locket from her belt.

'If you want to know where the last piece of the stone is then forget. You'll never get anything out of me.' Tris said

'Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that! Because I have the last piece and your time is up!' Fury said

Fury whacked Tris on the head knocking her.

'Sledge I have the girl!'

'Well done! Bring her to the site!' Sledge said over the radio

'Roger that!'

~Princess of the Earth~

'That's strange.' Kendall said

'What is it?' Adora asked

'Tris was suppose to call when she got to the museum.'

'She hasn't called yet?'

Kendall shook her head. Both her and Adora went towards the monitor to track her vehicle. The coordinates show that her car was at the museum. Everyone gathered around and saw the image of the car parked.

'Guys I'm starting to get worried.' Adora said

Then a call came in from the Zander region. It was the Prince calling.

'Hello your highness! Can we call you back? We're trying to find where Tris is.' Kendall asked

'That's the reason why I'm calling! My people have spotted monsters on the board line of Zander and Greece! They have a woman that looks like Tris chained onto a cliff wall.' Prince Phillip said

Everyone looked around each other and feared the worst.

'Can you send me the coordinates?' Kendall asked

Prince Phillip sent them and Kendall typed them in as fast as she could. Once the the coordinates were looked on they got a visual of the area. They saw Tris knocked out cold.

'Tris!' Adora yelled

'We have to help her!' Shelby said

'That'll be a problem!'

Everyone turned around to see a team of teens inside the dino lab.

'What are you doing here? This is a restricted lab!' Kendall said

'Dino Charge Rangers?' one of the teens asked

All six teens walked about to the other group in shock.

'How do you know who we are?' Tyler asked

The five teens revealed their morphers.

'You guys are…' Shelby started

'Yes. We're the Megaforce Rangers. I was the one who gave the brooch to Tris.' Troy said

'You gave Tris her powers?' Riley asked

'There's no time to explain! We need to get to Tris and fast! Keeper and your majesty!'

The six teens looked at pair in shock.

'Your Majesty?!'

'Wait! Adora…you're the queen?' Kendall asked

Adora knew she couldn't hold this secret in anymore.

'Yes I am.' Adora said

'Then if you're the queen then that means…' Chase started

Everyone looked up at the screen which was still showing Tris knocked out.

'Tris is the princess. Lady Trinity.' Keeper said


End file.
